Rien n'est différent (ou presque) (par Angelica R)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Hermione n'a jamais reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, et grandit sans savoir qu'elle est une sorcière. Pourtant, des choses mystérieuses continuent de se produire autour d'elle, et elle finit par comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. En parallèle, un certain Survivant tente de s'adapter à un nouveau monde qu'il vient tout juste de découvrir. Slow burn. Harry/Hermione. RL/SB.
1. Prologue : Mais où est-elle ?

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

Rien n'est différent (ou presque). (par Angelica R).

Hermione n'a jamais reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, et grandit sans savoir qu'elle est une sorcière. Pourtant, des choses mystérieuses continuent de se produire autour d'elle, et elle finit par comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. En parallèle, un certain Survivant tente de s'adapter à un nouveau monde qu'il vient tout juste de découvrir. Harry/Hermione. RL/SB.

* * *

 **Petit mot de l'auteur** ( **Angelica R** ) : Ceci est une commande de **stephanie** qui demandait une histoire dans laquelle Hermione ne reçoit pas sa lettre pour Poudlard, et où Harry doit donc faire sans elle, et où ils finissent ensemble.

C'est un UA où Voldemort ne revient pas parce que pour être honnête, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire/revoir les livres/films pour essayer de voir/compter toutes les occasions où Hermione a sauvé la mise à Harry et Ron et donc pour tout modifier par rapport à ça. Et le RL/SB (aka Remus/Sirius) est là en retrait (sauf si vous avez envie que je le développe un peu), et que à partir de la troisième année, parce que ce ship est un des premiers dont je sois tombée amoureuse quand je suis tombée sur les fics Harry Potter. Relation qui est d'ailleurs déjà établie.

A toi qui a commandé cette fic, j'espère que ces changements ne te poseront pas de problèmes, et surtout, j'espère que cette fic te plaira. Merci à toi d'avoir fait cette commande, qui me permet enfin d'écrire sur Harry Potter, ça me démangeait depuis pas mal de temps, et grâce à toi, j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée qui me permet de le faire.

Je reconnais que cela n'aurait sans doute pas pu se passer comme ça dans les livres, mais j'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus crédible possible. (Je peux dire merci au wikia français pour les infos que j'ai trouvées.)

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Prologue : Mais où est-elle ?

Le dix-neuf septembre 1979, aux environs de midi, Mme Granger, après plusieurs heures d'attente et de souffrance, donna enfin naissance à une petite fille.

Cette enfant s'appelait Hermione Granger, et c'était une sorcière, mais cela, elle ne le saurait pas avant de nombreuses années.

Au même moment, bien loin de la grande ville de Londres dans laquelle la petite Hermione venait tout juste de naître, en Écosse, dans le château de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une plume enchantée se hâta de noter le nom _Hermione Jean Granger_ sur le registre des futurs nouveaux élèves.

Ce nom, tout comme celui de centaines d'autres élèves nouvellement nés, ne serait examiné par le professeur McGonagall qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, quand viendrait l'heure d'envoyer les fameuses lettres aux futurs sorciers, que ce soit par hibou pour les enfants de sorciers, ou par la poste moldue pour les autres.

Mais pour l'instant, la petite fille ne savait encore rien de tout cela, et son monde se limitait encore à celui de son père et de sa mère.

Elle devrait attendre longtemps avant d'en savoir plus sur sa véritable nature, elle qui dormait alternativement dans les bras de son père ou de sa mère, paisible et heureuse.

Elle qui n'était encore qu'une enfant.

 _§§§§_

 _Été 1991._

L'une des choses dont les sorciers étaient parfaitement conscients, même s'ils n'y avaient pas très souvent recours, c'est que la poste moldue, si elle était loin d'être inefficace, était la plupart du temps beaucoup moins performante que ne pouvaient l'être les hiboux.

Mais à vrai dire, même en sachant cela, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passa pendant cet été si particulier de 1991, durant lequel Harry Potter reçut comme tant d'autres sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, après bien des déboires et des complications.

Non, personne ne s'attendait le moins du monde au véritable couac totalement improbable qui empêcha Hermione Granger de recevoir sa lettre.

En effet, si la plume de l'école avait bien noté l'adresse de la petite fille, hé bien...

Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'adresse sur la lettre de la poste moldue.

En effet, au lieu de faire figurer sur celle-ci :

 _Miss H. Granger_

 _Dans la chambre du deuxième étage_

 _5,_ _East Heath Road_

 _Londres, quartier de_ _Hampstead_

 _Grand Londres_ ,

sur la lettre qui fut finalement envoyée à la jeune sorcière, il était écrit _Londres_ , _quartier de Highgate_ , ce qui n'avait rien à voir.

Une erreur qui était due au fait que la famille Granger avait déménagé quelques années plus tôt, passant d'un quartier à l'autre, et, si le nom et le numéro de la rue étaient bien passés, ce n'était pas le cas du nom du quartier.

Ce qui posait un véritable problème, dans le sens où... cette adresse n'existait pas.

De ce fait, lorsque la lettre partit en direction de la maison de la – normalement – future étudiante de Poudlard, elle se perdit en route, ne trouvant pas d'endroit où aller, et termina donc sa vie d'une triste manière, perdue dans les confins de la poste moldue, sans que personne ne sache réellement où l'envoyer – et sans que personne ne s'en soucie non plus par ailleurs.

La situation aurait pu rester ainsi, si il n'y avait pas eu un léger détail : l'accusé de réception que tout sorcier se devait de renvoyer par hibou une fois qu'ils avaient reçu leur lettre, et ce, avant le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Chose que, bien entendu, ni Hermione, ni ses parents n'avaient pris le temps de faire, puisqu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

 _§§§§_

La professeure McGonagall retint avec difficulté un léger soupir de frustration.

« Tout va bien professeure ? »

La personne qui venait tout juste de s'adresser à elle était Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocusnée, celle qui signait la liste des fournitures scolaires ajoutée à la lettre, mais qui était également une des personnes qui se rendaient chez les né-moldus quand il fallait expliquer à ces derniers qui ils étaient.

Minerva tenta de sourire.

« Oui, Lucinda, seulement... Disons que je suis un peu... préoccupée.

\- A propos de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Du nombre d'élèves qui n'ont pas encore envoyé leur hibou ? »

La professeure de métamorphose hocha la tête.

« Oui... en quelque sorte. »

En effet, chaque année, il y avait un nombre conséquent d'élèves qui ne renvoyaient pas de message à la date prévue, et, si il s'agissait en majorité d'élèves né-moldus croyant sans doute à une blague, cela pouvait aussi arriver pour des sorciers sang-pur ou sang-mêlé, qui pouvaient oublier de le faire à temps par étourderie, ou dont le hibou s'était malencontreusement perdu en route.

C'était déjà arrivé.

Et c'était bien pour cela que la date limite était le 31 juillet, et non le 31 août.

Le regard de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor passa rapidement sur le nom d'Hermione Granger sans y faire réellement attention, ainsi que sur celui de quelques autres élèves qui n'avaient pas encore renvoyé leur hibou, avant de se poser sur celui bien connu d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Très contrariée, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Il ne l'a pas renvoyée... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, inquiète.

\- Qui donc, Minerva ?

\- Harry Potter... Il n'a pas renvoyé sa lettre.

\- Vous avez peur qu'il ne l'ait pas reçue ?

\- Ça n'a aucun sens... Les membres de sa famille, même s'ils sont moldus, sont déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie et des sorciers, le professeur Dumbledore leur avait bien expliqué dans une lettre que Harry était un sorcier... Elle soupira. Je savais bien que nous n'aurions jamais dû l'envoyer dans cette famille ! Dit-elle, laissant éclater au grand jour ses inquiétudes pour la première fois depuis onze ans.

\- Minerva... Osa timidement Lucinda, si vous pensez que le professeur Dumbledore a fait une erreur, vous devriez le lui dire, et faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

L'autre femme opina distraitement de la tête.

« Vous avez raison, fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils, regardant à nouveau les autres noms. Si il s'avère de façon sure et certaine que les Dursley traitent mal Harry, je demanderais à Albus d'intervenir le plus vite possible... C'est une chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, déclara-t-elle avec regret. Merlin me pardonne de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

 _Et qu'Harry me pardonne également, si c'est bien ce que je crois, et si les Dursley tentent réellement de l'empêcher d'aller là où est sa place, et d'être celui qu'il est dans sa nature_.

Elle sourit à son amie.

\- Merci Lucinda. Pour vos précieux conseils.

\- Qui pensez-vous envoyer le chercher, pour lui donner sa lettre, si aucune réponse n'est faite dans les prochains jours ?

\- Hagrid, très certainement. Il est celui qui l'a amené chez les Dursley, il y a onze ans... Il n'est que légitime qu'il lui explique ce qu'il lui reste encore à savoir de Poudlard, et à propos de lui-même. »

Aucune des deux femmes n'osa énoncer clairement ce qui les terrifiait toutes les deux.

À savoir la possibilité que Harry Potter n'ait sans doute _jamais_ entendu parler de Poudlard.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé, pas vrai ?

Les Dursley ne pouvaient _pas_ être d'aussi mauvaises personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

(Oh, si seulement elles avaient su toute la vérité...)

Laissant de côté ses sombres pensées, Lucinda se rapprocha du registre, examinant les noms qui restaient, avant de fixer son choix sur celui d'Hermione Granger.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

C'était toujours un véritable plaisir pour elle d'aller voir les familles des né-moldus et de leur expliquer pourquoi tout autour d'eux semblait aller de travers, pourquoi ils se sentaient si...

Étranges.

Étant une née-moldue elle-même, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre, et ça lui faisait à chaque fois chaud au cœur de voir leurs yeux s'illuminer, en comprenant que non, ils n'étaient pas _anormaux_ , mais juste différents.

 _Exceptionnels_.

Et si cette petite fille ne le savait pas encore, hé bien, elle allait d'ici peu le lui faire comprendre.

 _§§§§_

Elle ne la trouva jamais.

S'appuyant sur l'adresse utilisée sur la lettre de la poste moldue – celle du registre s'étant effacée, suite au déménagement des Granger, elle n'était donc plus valable – elle avait cherché en vain la maison des Granger avant de comprendre que c'était peine perdue, puisque l'adresse était à la fois mauvaise _et_ complètement inexistante.

Contactant Minerva pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle avait reçu comme réponse de la part de sa collègue que, semble-t-il, une famille nommée Granger avait déménagé peu de temps auparavant aux États-Unis, et un des membres de cette famille était justement une sorcière.

Qui portait un prénom différent, certes, mais la poste s'était bien trompée d'adresse, elle pouvait bien s'être trompée de nom également.

Puisque l'élève n'était plus dans le même pays, cela ne servait à rien de conserver sa place à Poudlard, elle irait sûrement à l'école de sorcellerie des États-Unis (Ilvermorny), et de plus, étant une née-moldue, il serait d'autant plus difficile de la contacter, encore plus si elle vivait désormais aux États-Unis.

(Et puis, ils n'allaient pas non plus essayer de la forcer à retourner au Royaume-Uni si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle et ses parents voulaient.)

À Minerva, qui avait rétorqué que le registre ne pouvait _pas_ avoir commis d'erreur, Lucinda avait répondu en souriant que même la magie pouvait se tromper parfois, et les recherches s'étaient donc arrêtées là, et le nom d'Hermione Granger avait été rayé définitivement – apparemment du moins – du registre de l'école de Poudlard.

Ainsi, alors qu'un petit garçon malheureux sans famille recevait enfin sa lettre et voyait sa vie être changée à jamais, une petite fille heureuse et choyée allait grandir sans savoir qui elle était réellement.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour pourtant, des années plus tard, leurs destins allaient se croiser ?

 _A suivre..._

ND'A : En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire.


	2. Je ne suis pas anormale !

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis pas anormale !

 **RAR :**

 **Stephanie :** **Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.**

 **Karine :** **Merci.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté, mis l'histoire en favori ou qui suivent l'histoire, j'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira autant.**

 **Vu que je ne m'y connais pas du tout niveau éducation britannique, j'utilise les termes français.**

 **J'ai changé le rating pour mention future de maltraitance d'enfant à cause de l'enfance d'Harry, tout ça tout ça...**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, blâmez GOT pour ça, cette merveilleuse et cruelle série que je viens tout juste de découvrir, enfin (ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette série, si vous voulez passer commande sur celle-ci, je suis intéressée. Bon, j'en suis à la saison 6 pour l'instant, mais je pense que je l'aurais bientôt finie).**

 **Et le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant février, vu qu'il y aura d'autres commandes publiées après celle-ci.**

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été une enfant ordinaire.

Il aurait sans doute été exagéré de dire que c'était le cas depuis le début, et si ses parents avaient affirmé haut et fort qu'ils l'avaient senti dès sa naissance, cela n'aurait été perçu que comme une réaction naturelle venant de parents qui considéraient leur enfant nouveau-né comme étant déjà un être exceptionnel.

Ce qui était bien le cas, chose qu'ils ignoraient encore.

Le jour de sa naissance, on dénombra autour de l'hôpital où elle venait de naître un nombre extraordinairement élevé de hiboux et de chouettes, dont la présence resta complètement inexpliquée, et de toute façon seulement temporaire, puisqu'ils partirent seulement quelques heures plus tard.

Une nouvelle sorcière venait de naître, et ils avaient été les premiers (avec la plume de Poudlard) à être au courant.

Il fallut attendre qu'Hermione atteigne ses six ans pour que ses parents se rendent compte qu'elle était définitivement à part, et, étonnement, cela ne fut pas à cause de ses pouvoirs.

La petite fille venait tout juste de passer en école primaire, deux semaines plus tôt, et elle était encore assez solitaire, ce qui n'inquiétait pas le moins du monde ses parents, après tout, ils avaient tout juste déménagé dans une nouvelle maison quelques mois plus tôt, en juillet.

Elle venait donc tout juste d'arriver dans un nouveau quartier et un nouvel environnement, c'était normal qu'elle ne s'y soit pas encore vraiment acclimatée.

Eux-mêmes avaient à peine eu le temps de se lier d'amitié avec leurs voisins ou nouveaux collègues, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle non plus n'ait pas encore trouvé d'amis avec qui discuter ou jouer.

Bon, c'est vrai que dans son ancienne école, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, sans doute parce que leur petite Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller vers les autres pour leur parler, mais bon, ça viendrait avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur fille était comme les autres, certes, elle avait comme particularité physique d'avoir les dents de devant un peu proéminentes, et même s'ils étaient dentistes, ses parents ne pouvaient pas encore faire grand-chose à ce sujet (d'ici quelques années, en revanche), mais elle n'était pas encore au collège, et les enfants de son âge n'étaient pas assez cruels pour se moquer d'elle à cause de cela.

Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle avait six ans depuis seulement quelques mois, pendant une nuit, intrigués de voir de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de leur fille (à une heure où celle-ci aurait dû dormir depuis très longtemps), ils y entrèrent.

Et, attendris, ils y trouvèrent leur petite fille, allongée sur son lit et qui semblait s'être endormie sur le livre qu'elle était auparavant en train de lire.

Elle avait probablement dû allumer sa lumière en douce quelques heures plus tôt, pensant sans doute qu'elle ne se ferait pas repérer, et pensant qu'elle se serait couchée avant que ses parents n'aillent eux-même dormir.

Hermione ne s'attendait sûrement pas à elle-même s'endormir sur le livre en question, n'ayant pas encore assez d'endurance pour réussir à tenir aussi longtemps éveillée, aussi tard, surtout à son âge.

Souriant, la mère de la petite fille l'allongea correctement sur son lit, tandis que son père lui prenait le livre des mains, avant qu'il éteigne la lumière de sa petite lampe, sa mère finissant par la border.

Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils sortirent avant de se diriger vers leur propre chambre.

Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, la mère d'Hermione finit par lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lisait ?

Regardant la couverture, à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention juste avant, son mari sursauta.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit un simple livre pour enfants commençant à apprendre à lire (style _Gafi le fantôme_ , pour ceux qui connaissent, mais au Royaume-Uni. Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs...), avant de tiquer sur le nom de l'auteur.

« Chérie... Tu savais que notre fille, en plus de savoir apparemment lire parfaitement, lisait du _Charles Dickens_? »

Son épouse sursauta.

« Pardon ?

Regardant de plus près le livre, il réalisa qu'il était étonnamment épais, ce n'était donc même pas une version abrégée du roman en question, à savoir _Oliver_ _Twist_.

\- Et c'est un des plus longs, d'ailleurs... murmura-t-il.

\- A six ans ? S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. Où est-ce qu'elle en est rendue ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intéressée bien que toujours autant surprise. »

L'ouvrant brusquement, il tomba immédiatement sur l'endroit du roman où la petite fille avait glissé son marque-page.

« On dirait qu'elle en a lu plus de la moitié, d'après ce que je vois...

\- Vraiment ? Puis, une lueur de véritable fierté apparut dans son regard. Notre petite fille lit du Charles Dickens ? À son âge ? Ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais, où a-t-elle bien pu se le procurer ? Notre bibliothèque est plutôt bien garnie, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle a pu trouver ce livre ici.

\- Elle l'a sans doute emprunté à la bibliothèque de son école, ou à la bibliothèque municipale.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'elle lit ? D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'elle a bien pu apprendre à lire ? Elle n'a que six ans !

\- D'après ce que je sais, son ancienne institutrice lui a enseigné quelques bases concernant la lecture l'année dernière, mais je ne savais pas que c'était allé jusque là... Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait réellement _lire_. Regardant une nouvelle fois le livre, il se mit à sourire, avant de regarder sa femme. Notre petite fille est appelée à faire de grandes choses. »

Son épouse répondit à son sourire, avant d'acquiescer.

« Oh ça, j'en suis sure... »

 _§§§§_

Hermione adorait lire.

Elle n'avait que quatre ans quand son institutrice de maternelle, Miss Johnson, l'avait trouvée en possession d'un livre qui n'était normalement pas adapté pour son jeune âge – ou du moins pas pour quelqu'un ne sachant en théorie pas encore lire – c'est-à-dire un exemplaire du _Club des cinq_ de Enid Blyton.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme s'était alors assisse à côté d'elle, réalisant ensuite très rapidement une chose incroyable : la petite fille semblait réellement _comprendre_ ce qu'elle était en train de déchiffrer de façon certes malhabile, mais il était indéniable qu'elle _comprenait_ ce qu'elle lisait.

Et ce alors que l'institutrice avait elle-même d'autres élèves de six ou sept ans qui avaient encore quelques difficultés pour apprendre correctement à lire.

Alors qu'elle, elle semblait déjà savoir le faire presque parfaitement.

Tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible et donc de ne pas attirer son attention, elle avait observé son élève pendant plusieurs minutes, voyant celle-ci bouger lentement les lèvres, en silence, murmurant pour elle-même les mots et les phrases qui se trouvaient sur les pages du roman qu'elle tentait de comprendre, et l'institutrice avait laissé un sourire de fierté affleurer sur ses lèvres, en constatant à quel point la petite fille semblait être douée.

Comment elle avait appris à lire, en autodidacte ou avec l'aide d'un ou d'une camarade plus âgé(e), elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais cela lui faisait profondément plaisir de voir une enfant aussi jeune s'intéresser aussi tôt à la lecture.

« Dis-moi Hermione, avait-elle doucement dit à l'enfant, c'est un joli livre que tu as là. »

La fillette avait alors sursauté, surprise.

« Oh, bonjour madame... Merci, il me plaît beaucoup.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ce livre ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. »

Elle avait alors enfoui le livre entre ses bras, presque comme si elle avait peur qu'on le lui vole, et l'institutrice avait manqué de soupirer.

Hermione était... différente des autres élèves.

Plus vive, plus éveillée que les autres, semblant déjà s'intéresser à tout et n'importe quoi, et ce que la jeune femme venait tout juste de voir ne faisait que confirmer cette idée.

Hermione Granger était en avance sur les autres, et ce fait n'allait certainement pas arranger sa relation avec les autres élèves, si elle se décidait encore à rester toute seule dans son coin et qu'elle n'essayait pas de parler aux autres, comme c'était le cas depuis le début de l'année.

De plus, cela se passait pendant la récréation, à un moment où elle aurait pu se lier d'amitié avec d'autres filles et garçons en discutant ou en jouant avec eux, mais étrangement, cela n'avait pas semblé encore lui traverser l'esprit.

Elle devait avoir un côté solitaire, en plus d'être érudite.

Regardant autour d'elle, Mme Johnson fronça les sourcils.

Oui, en effet, c'était la seule de la classe entière à avoir un livre en main, et si quelques élèves avaient apparemment un intérêt pour les livres, ils se faisaient en ce moment-même lire des histoires, ils ne les lisaient pas eux-même.

L'institutrice la regarda alors, avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Hermione... que dirais-tu... de ranger ton livre pour l'instant, et d'aller jouer avec les autres ? »

La fillette la regarda, hésita quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, et de reposer le livre sur sa table.

S'éloignant, elle avait fini par rejoindre les autres, et l'institutrice était allée voir d'autres élèves puis ses collègues, en étant un peu plus rassurée qu'avant, assurée que la petite fille allait enfin réussir à se faire des amis.

Enfin, ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples qu'elles semblaient l'être, et, après s'être un petit peu amusée avec les autres, Hermione avait fini par rapidement s'ennuyer, et elle avait sorti un autre livre de son sac (parce que oui, malgré son jeune âge, elle faisait déjà parti des gens lisant plusieurs livres en même temps, même si elle ne lisait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle pourrait le faire plus tard), et elle s'était isolée pour lire.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

 _§§§§_

Quand les parents d'Hermione avaient voulu la voir, quelques années plus tôt, après la rentrée de la petite fille en CP, elle avait été très surprise.

Apparemment, ils voulaient des réponses à certaines questions qu'ils se posaient.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de nous dire que notre fille savait déjà lire à l'âge de _quatre ans,_ et vous n'avez jamais jugé bon de nous en parler ?

Dans la voix de M Granger, il y avait un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère, alors qu'il faisait face avec sa femme à l'ancienne institutrice de sa fille.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant. Elle lisait en permanence, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, même quand ce n'était pas forcément le moment... Pendant les récréations, ou en cours... Une fois, je l'ai même surprise, un livre sur les genoux, plongée dans celui-ci, sans rien écouter de ce que je disais. Je croyais que vous le lui aviez appris.

\- Nous sommes dentistes, avait alors répondu la mère d'Hermione, nous ne sommes pas des enseignants. Nous n'avons pas vraiment les compétences pour cela, ce n'est pas notre domaine.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez pu lui lire des histoires pour l'endormir, et elle aurait commencé à lire toute seule, je ne savais vraiment pas... Hermione aime lire, ça s'est une évidence, et si vous êtes venus ici, c'est parce que c'est toujours le cas, et j'en suis heureuse. J'imagine qu'elle sait également écrire ?

\- Hé bien, oui, parfaitement bien d'ailleurs, nous en avons parlé avec son actuelle institutrice, et elle nous a dit qu'elle était ravie de ses rapides progrès. Et nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'année, fit la mère de la petite fille avec fierté.

Mme Johnson hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, je vous croyais déjà au courant. Je pense que votre fille est une surdouée. Mais aussi qu'il ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose de la faire passer en classe supérieure. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, bien sûr...

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda le père d'Hermione. Vous savez madame, désormais, elle ne lit pas les clubs des cinq ou même Oui-Oui. Elle lit du _Dickens_ ! »

L'enseignante sursauta.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec fierté. C'est... très surprenant. C'est une bonne chose, mais... Répondez donc à cette question, je vous pris. Est-ce qu'Hermione a des amis ? »

Les deux parents se regardèrent.

« Non, avouèrent-ils à contrecœur.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Est-ce que vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle s'en accommodait, que ce n'était pas un problème, que... »

L'institutrice soupira.

« Je dois être honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas comment la sortir de sa solitude. Et j'ai le sentiment que si elle saute une classe, cela sera encore pire, parce que... Parce qu'elle sera encore plus isolée, et dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire, après tout, je ne suis plus sa professeure, mais... Juste... essayez de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente à sa place, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. »

 _§§§§_

 _1988_.

Quand Hermione eut neuf ans, ses parents décidèrent de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui correspondait bien, à savoir : un livre.

En même temps, c'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait pour son anniversaire, pour Noël... A chaque fois, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des livres.

Elle était toujours aussi seule qu'avant, mais bon, ses parents ne pouvaient pas non plus la forcer à se socialiser, et si cela lui convenait ainsi...

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de l'aider.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs d'une librairie quelconque, la mère d'Hermione se figea brusquement en apercevant la couverture d'un roman sur lequel on pouvait voir une petite fille assise sur une sorte de caisse, un livre en main, elle-même entourée par d'autres nombreux libres, et Mme Granger pensa immédiatement à sa fille en la voyant.

 _Mathilda,_ de Roald Dahl.

À la fois curieuse et intéressée, elle se saisit du livre de poche, et regarda sa couverture, qu'elle commença à lire attentivement.

Et ce qu'elle lut l'interpella immédiatement.

 _Matilda est une petite fille très intelligente. Très, très intelligente. Elle apprend à lire toute seule à l'âge de trois ans, et elle adore ça._

 _Cela n'est malheureusement pas du goût de ses parents, deux abrutis qui préféreraient que leur fille regarde, comme eux, des émissions stupides à la télé._

 _À l'école, la petite Matilda n'est pas au bout de ses peines, puisque la directrice de l'établissement déteste les enfants et leur inflige les pires cruautés._

 _Heureusement, il y a aussi une gentille institutrice. Et puis, Matilda a des talents vraiment exceptionnels..._

Une fois sa lecture finie, la première chose qui jaillit dans l'esprit de Mme Granger fut incontestablement : _cette fille, c'est Hermione_.

Elle sut alors immédiatement quoi lui offrir.

 _§§§§_

 _1989_.

Hermione avait dix ans quand _ça_ commença pour la première fois.

 _Ça_ , hé bien cela consistait tout simplement en ses pouvoirs de sorcière qui commençaient à lentement se réveiller, ça et aussi quelques autres choses bizarres.

Si Hermione avait eu à parler à quelqu'un de la première fois que quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé, elle aurait parlé de ce jour où, alors qu'elle lisait dans le jardin, durant un jour de septembre où il faisait beau, elle avait vu une chouette voler au dessus d'elle.

La petite fille n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, en fait, elle n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre, cela ne l'intéressait pas (l'intrigue de son livre, qu'elle lisait depuis peu, à savoir le roman _Jane_ _Eyre_ , de Charlotte Brontë, l'était largement plus).

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle avait de nouveau levé la tête, et s'était aperçue que l'oiseau était toujours là, semblant la fixer avec ses grands yeux.

Hermione avait alors froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas, et réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas normal.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en oiseaux ni en ornithologie (bon, elle savait déjà écrire le mot en question sans se tromper, et elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais rien de plus), mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas comme ça que les oiseaux étaient censés se comporter avec les humains.

D'habitude, enfin, d'après son expérience, en tout cas, les oiseaux restaient éloignés des humains, ou du moins, ils partaient loin d'eux au bout d'un moment.

Et pourtant, cela faisait déjà quinze minutes que cet oiseau était là, devant elle, _en train de la regarder_.

Et ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? L'interrogea-t-elle, presque comme sielle s'attendait sincèrement à une réponse, et elle comprit assez rapidement que c'était complètement futile de poser une telle question à un oiseau _qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre_. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chouette s'était finalement envolée, laissant Hermione plus surprise et perplexe qu'effrayée.

 _§§§§_

Ça avait recommencé, et elle n'avait rien dit à personne, parce qu'elle avait peur.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que cela, ça n'aurait pas été grand-chose.

Des choses étranges continuaient d'arriver autour d'elle, de _lui_ arriver, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qui n'était pas commun, puisque d'ordinaire, elle comprenait tout plus rapidement que tout le monde, ou presque.

Mais là, rien.

Elle avait juste peur.

Peur d'elle-même et de ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand elle avait peur de quelque chose, qu'elle était stressée, ou qu'elle se sentait mal, sa magie se manifestait, de la pire manière possible, puisqu'elle échappait à son contrôle, mais puisqu'elle était une née-moldue, elle ne le savait donc pas, et tout cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

 _Anormale_.

Voilà ce qu'elle était maintenant aux yeux des autres.

Les gens la trouvaient déjà étrange quand elle n'avait que six ans, parce qu'elle lisait trop, tout le temps, et que ce n'était ni habituel, ni normal, que personne d'autre ne le faisait, et aussi parce qu'elle ne parlait pas aux autres.

Maintenant, c'était encore pire.

Hermione était quelqu'un de terriblement rationnel, elle avait déjà lu des livres parlant de magie ( _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ était dans sa pile des livres en cours de lecture), mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que ce genre de chose pouvait lui arriver _à elle._

Elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire, après tout.

Rien de plus.

(Oh, comme elle avait _tort_.)

Et pourtant, malgré tout, _ça_ continuait, et même ses parents commencèrent à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça ne faisait que s'empirer, encore et encore, et la petite fille s'isolait d'autant plus que _personne_ ne la comprenait, et qu'elle-même ne se comprenait pas non plus.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Sa vie ne voulait plus rien dire.

Et puis, après avoir encore une fois vu sa magie lui échapper, et qu'elle s'était ensuite précipitée, en larmes, dans sa chambre, elle avait vu un de ses livres préférés dépassant de sa bibliothèque.

 _Mathilda_.

S'essuyant les yeux, elle avait pris le livre dans ses mains tremblantes, et elle l'avait relu.

Mathilda, la petite fille qui avait appris à lire à seulement trois ans.

Qui pouvait faire voler les objets en l'air par la simple force de sa volonté, parce qu'elle était terriblement intelligente.

Qui était une sorte de petite magicienne, et cela non plus n'avait aucun sens, cela ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'était pas _logique_ , pas normal, et elle non plus ne l'était pas.

Mais peut-être...

Peut-être qu'elle était comme elle.

Peut-être qu'elle était elle aussi une sorte de Mathilda, à sa façon.

Et qu'il lui suffisait d'apprendre à maîtriser ce... _pouvoir_ qu'elle paraissait posséder.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle arrêterait d'avoir peur d'elle-même.

 _A suivre..._

 **ND'A :** **Le prochain chapitre se focalisera plus sur Harry.**


	3. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

Chapitre 2 : Ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

 **RAR :**

 **Stephanie : Merci d'avoir commenté. Si le délai a été aussi long, c'est parce que je ne suis pas la seule à écrire pour le comptoir, et donc entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, il y a eu d'autres commandes qui ont été publiées (vu que maintenant, nous publions une commande tout les jeudis.) **

**Édit : Bon, le délai a été moins long parce qu'on a échangé nos dates de publication. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus.**

 **Prochain chapitre : le 7 février.**

 **Warnings : Basiquement tout ce qui concerne l'enfance de merde d'Harry chez les Dursley, j'ai envie de dire... **

_1991._

Il était un sorcier.

Est-ce que c'était bien réel ?

Lui, Harry Potter, pouvait-il _réellement_ être un _sorcier_?

C'était juste tellement _absurde_ , après tout, son oncle Vernon lui avait dit de nombreuses fois que la magie n'existait pas, et pourtant, cet homme, cet inconnu, ce _géant_ lui avait affirmé le contraire.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, et en même temps...

En même temps, ça expliquait tellement de choses !

Ça expliquait tout !

Et Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas complètement tout, était _heureux_.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, et qu'on lui expliquait qui il était réellement.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de valoir réellement quelque chose.

 _§§§§_

Hagrid ne décolérait pas.

Par Merlin, dans quelle famille de fous le petit garçon était-il donc tombé ?

Que des moldus puissent avoir du mal à comprendre la magie, y croire ou à l'accepter quand ils n'y connaissaient rien, certes, il _pouvait_ le comprendre.

Mais eux !

Ils étaient au courant !

Pétunia était la sœur de Lily, elle savait qu'elle avait été une sorcière, alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Haïssait-elle donc à ce point son neveu ou la magie pour lui cacher ainsi la vérité quant à son héritage ?

Sa colère s'était amplifiée de plus belle en rentrant à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait vu l'adresse notée sur une des nombreuses lettres envoyées à Harry, et que ce dernier n'avait _jamais reçues_.

 _Dans le Placard sous l'escalier_.

Comment...

Comment se faisait-il que _personne_ n'ait rien vu ?

Et dans le cas contraire...

Pourquoi personne n'avait rien dit ?

Et surtout, pourquoi personne ne disait toujours rien ?

Hagrid, après avoir côtoyé les Dursley (même si cela n'avait été que pendant un court moment, le fait est qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de renouveler l'expérience), commençait désormais à comprendre pourquoi Harry était si chétif, si petit, si maigre, et pourquoi il semblait aussi effrayé.

Le garde-chasse n'était pas du genre à remettre en cause le bon sens du professeur Dumbledore, ni sa sagesse, ni même ses choix en général, mais il devait admettre qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Minerva.

Confier Harry Potter aux Dursley avait été une terrible erreur, _leur_ erreur.

L'injustice de la situation le mettait en rage.

Ce n'était qu'un gosse, et pourtant, il avait vécu bien plus de choses horribles que la plupart des enfants de son âge.

La mort de ses parents, ajoutée aux évidents mauvais traitements qu'il subissait de la part de sa « famille », tout cela donnait à Hagrid l'envie de tout casser autour de lui.

Il se remémora le regard perdu du petit garçon quand il lui avait appris qui il était, son histoire, ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents, la raison pour laquelle il était célèbre, sans oublier Volde... Vous-savez-qui, et il serra les poings.

« Hagrid, vous êtes revenu ! S'exclama Minerva McGonagall, se dirigeant vers lui, impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et de sa lettre.

Le garde-chasse se força à sourire.

\- Bonjour professeure, lui répondit-il avec respect.

\- Alors, dites-moi, comment les choses se sont-elles passées avec Harry ? »

En voyant la fureur à peine contenue qui se dégageait de lui, elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeure, je souhaiterais en parler dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Je pense que ce que j'ai appris chez la _famille_ (il cracha ce mot avec un tel mépris que l'inquiétude de Minerva ne fit que s'accentuer de plus belle) d'Harry doit être porté à sa connaissance autant qu'à la votre.

La professeure de métamorphose blêmit instantanément.

\- Est-ce donc si grave que cela ?

Hagrid laissa un sourire tordre son visage en une expression pleine de tristesse.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça l'est, professeure. »

 _§§§§_

Une fois les salutations et les bonjours échangés entre les différents individus présents dans la pièce, Hagrid se jeta immédiatement à l'eau sans prendre de gants, suffoquant de rage.

« Les Dursley sont des gens épouvantables ! Et je ne dis pas cela à la légère professeur, si vous les aviez vus ! Son oncle, menaçant de me tirer dessus avec son, son... son arme moldue, traitant Harry d'abomination parce que c'est un sorcier, _nous_ traitant d'abominations par la même occasion, vous insultant vous aussi !

\- Certes Hagrid, certes... Répondit Albus Dumbledore avec un air profondément peiné et ennuyé sur le visage. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'ils sont la seul famille qu'il lui reste, et je suis sûr que votre présence n'a pas dû aider...

\- Ils le font dormir dans un _placard_ , professeur ! Rugit Hagrid, ne contenant plus sa colère, et coupant alors sans hésiter la parole au directeur pour sans aucun doute la première fois de sa vie. »

Minerva poussa un hoquet empli d'horreur, tandis que Dumbledore blêmissait à vue d'œil, interdit, sans doute incapable de croire qu'une telle cruauté put être seulement _possible_.

« Qu'avez-vous dit Hagrid ?

\- La vérité, professeur, rien que la vérité. L'adresse sur les premières lettres de Harry indique qu'il vit _dans le placard sous l'escalier_. Et quant bien même cela ne serait plus le cas, cela ne change rien à une chose qui est tout aussi grave à mes yeux. Ils ne le lui ont _jamais_ dit.

\- Quoi donc Hagrid ? Lui demanda Minerva, horrifiée par les propos du sorcier.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu sa lettre uniquement à cause de complications diverses et variées, et je croyais au moins qu'il _savait_ à quoi s'attendre. Imaginez donc ma surprise en apprenant qu'il n'en était rien !

Harry Potter, le Survivant, le garçon qui a survécu, le fils de Lily et James Potter n'avait absolument _aucune idée_ qu'il était un sorcier avant que je le lui annonce !

\- Pourtant, fit Albus, laissant brièvement tomber son masque d'assurance, je leur avais bien laissé une lettre, afin de les prévenir, et de leur dire qui était Harry, ce qu'il était, ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, tout en insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient en rien lui cacher la vérité à son sujet.

\- Hé bien, Albus, s'exclama Minerva d'un ton sec, vous auriez peut-être dû également leur dire qu'ils se devaient de l'aimer cet enfant, ou tout du moins de le traiter de manière décente, ce qui, de toute évidence, n'est pas arrivé.

Le directeur ferma les yeux, et, quand il les rouvrit, il semblait comme avoir vieilli de dix ans en un instant.

\- Vous avez raison Minerva... Il y a dix ans, j'ai fait une terrible erreur. »

Le visage de la sorcière se radoucit légèrement.

« _Nous_ avons fait une erreur, Albus. Je suis aussi fautive que vous l'êtes dans cette histoire.

\- Certes, mais vous, vous avez eu des doutes, vous avez pensé que nous pouvions faire autrement. J'étais tellement persuadé que Pétunia comprendrait qu'Harry n'était pas responsable de sa querelle avec sa sœur, que je n'ai pas su voir que sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'elle n'était toujours pas morte et enterrée. Je pensais qu'elle ne le lui ferait pas payer ce qu'elle avait vécu, sa haine du monde sorcier et sa déception de ne pas être une sorcière. J'avais tort.

\- Nous devons parler à Harry, affirma Minerva, effarée de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre et de découvrir. Nous devons savoir... _tout_ , en fait. Savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait, savoir _jusqu'où_ ils ont pu aller. Nous avons besoin de tout savoir, Albus, même le pire. _Surtout_ le pire, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Et après quoi Minerva ? »

Oh, par Merlin, il avait l'air réellement _épuisé,_ maintenant qu'il comprenait l'horreur dans laquelle il avait plongé le petit garçon, alors qu'il pouvait à loisir contempler l'étendue de son erreur.

Sa vieille amie ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

« Nous leur reprenons Harry. Et nous le confions à une famille, une _bonne_ famille, qui saura prendre soin de lui et l'aimer.

\- Vous savez, professeurs, osa timidement ajouter Hagrid. Le petit, il était réellement terrifié. À chaque fois que son oncle parlait, ou plutôt, hurlait, il se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même, presque comme si... comme si il essayait de ne plus être là, et de littéralement _ne plus exister_.

\- Albus, nous _devons_ sauver cet enfant de cet enfer. Quand nous pensions encore que les Dursleyprenaient correctement soin de lui, quand nous ne savions pas, nous pouvions conserver le statu quo. Mais maintenant, Albus, _nous ne pouvons plus fermer les yeux_! _Vous_ n'avez plus aucune excuse pour laisser ce petit chez son oncle et sa tante.

Pas même celle de la magie du sang, pas alors que Voldemort (Hagrid ne put retenir un frissonnement à la prononciation de ce nom) a été définitivement vaincu _par vous_. Vous avez détruit tout les horcruxes, le Mage Noir ne reviendra plus, et Harry n'est pas en danger, du moins, pas par sa faute. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« A qui pensez-vous Minerva ?

\- Aux Weasley, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation. Ils ont déjà plusieurs enfants, d'après ce que je sais, ils savent s'en occuper, et je suis sure que là-bas, Harry sera _aimé_ et _choyé._ De plus, ils ne sont pas le genre de personnes à vouloir profiter impunément de sa célébrité.

Sans oublier le fait qu'Harry est un orphelin de guerre (elle mit en garde Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard noir, comprenant qu'il allait sans doute tenter d'évoquer les Dursley, avant de reprendre sa phrase), je suis certaine que le Ministère de la magie fera tout pour les aider à pourvoir à ses besoins. »

Et certes, Harry avait à Gringotts un compte en banque bien garni, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant, ce n'était certainement pas _à lui_ de participer aux dépenses de son futur foyer.

« Au moins, murmura Dumbledore avec cynisme, nous pouvons être sûrs que les Dursley ne verront pas d'inconvénients à se séparer de leur neveu. »

Minerva sentit un profond dégoût l'envahir à cette pensée.

Oh, comme elle les haïssait.

 _§§§§_

A dire vrai, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Le vingt-huit août 1991, quelques jours avant la rentrée, à sa grande surprise, deux personnes habillées bizarrement étaient soudainement apparues dans le salon, comme par... enfin non, _par magie,_ effectivement.

L'oncle Vernon avait sursauté, avait laissé échapper un juron, son journal lui était tombé des mains, tout comme la tasse de thé de tante Pétunia qui était tombée à terre, se brisant instantanément.

Le petit garçon avait regardé avec émerveillement les deux sorciers, un homme et une femme, tout deux âgés, qui venaient tout juste de transplaner chez des moldus sans absolument _aucune_ autorisation (Minerva emmerdait le Ministère de la magie de ce côté-là, après tout, peu importe, ils étaient déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie de toute façon).

En jetant un coup d'œil sur son oncle et sa tante, il avait vu dans leurs yeux la même chose que ce qu'il s'y trouvait déjà quand ils avaient fait face à Hagrid.

De la peur.

De la terreur.

Du _dégoût_.

Ce qu'il y avait dans leurs regards à chaque fois qu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur lui, en somme.

(Ce n'est pas comme si il ne s'y était pas habitué, avec le temps.)

Tout s'était déroulé très vite, et seulement quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, avec toutes ses affaires, et la promesse qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley, et rien d'autre n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que cette certitude.

La femme ( _Minerva McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose_ , lui avait-elle dit pour se présenter) lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait plus avoir peur de retourner un jour dans sa « famille », et elle n'avait bien évidemment pas manqué de remarquer le léger et discret soupir de soulagement que le petit garçon avait laissé échapper.

Sa fureur n'avait fait que grandir, et elle avait bénit Merlin que les Dursley ne se trouvent pas devant elle en cet instant, sinon, elle aurait pu avoir la terrible tentation de leur lancer un _Doloris_.

Dans le bureau de l'autre sorcier (le professeur Dumbledore, si Harry se souvenait bien de son nom), ils l'avaient fait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, lui glissant une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

Minerva savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

« Écoute, Harry... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous parler, d'accord ? Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est la vérité. Moi, et le professeur Dumbledore, nous désirons savoir comment les Dursley t'ont traité. »

La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à se dire, en le regardant, était : _Oh, par Merlin, il est tellement petit_.

Il est vrai qu'Hagrid lui-même leur en avait fait la remarque, mais Hagrid était _un demi-géant_ , pour lui, absolument tout les humains paraissaient chétifs, même les plus grands d'entre eux.

Sans compter que Harry...

Par Merlin, il était tellement _maigre_ !

À un niveau visiblement pathologique et _dangereux_ pour sa santé et sa vie, et l'idée terrifiante que les Dursley l'affamaient peut-être lui traversa rapidement l'esprit.

En un sens, réalisa-t-elle, elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

 _§§§§_

Encore un peu anxieux, Harry se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Il avait peur.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en ces deux sorciers en face de lui, qui n'inspiraient que la bonté et la gentillesse, mais depuis sa petite enfance et ses nombreuses déconvenues (en grande partie dues aux Dursley eux-même) il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il devait se méfier de tout le monde s'il ne voulait pas souffrir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ?

\- Harry... Est-ce que tu étais heureux chez eux ? Demanda la professeure avec sur le visage l'air de quelqu'un qui connaît déjà d'avance la réponse. »

Si le bonheur s'était de ne pas être maltraité en permanence, ne pas être affamé, ne pas être haï de tout le monde et considéré par un monstre par sa propre famille, par ceux là même qui auraient dû l'aimer, alors non, Harry Potter n'était pas heureux.

Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Non professeure. Je ne l'étais pas. »

(Il y av ait pour lui quelque chose d'incroyablement libérateur d'à la fois pouvoir l'avouer, et d'en parler _au passé_ , comme quelque chose de révolu, qui ne le tourmenterait plus jamais.)

Même si elle s'y attendait, Minerva ne put empêcher un pincement de tristesse l'envahir.

Comment par la magie, _comment_ avaient-ils fait pour passer à côté de ça ?

Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ?

Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne rien voir venir ?

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà frappé ? Finit par demander le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait l'air d'être au moins aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Après tout, c'était _leur_ erreur commune et les conséquences de celle-ci qui étaient en train de leur être renvoyés dans la tronche.

Et ça faisait foutrement mal.

\- Dursley l'a fait, plusieurs fois. Oncle Vernon aussi. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais battu. Ils ne sont pas allés jusque là. »

Minerva se sentit alors véritablement _malade_ à la simple idée d'être _soulagée_ qu'ils ne soient effectivement pas allés jusque là, parce que ce n'était pas normal de l'être pour quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, qui n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne méritait en aucun cas les mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus !

Puis, la sorcière remarqua autre chose qui fit se glacer son sang dans ses veines.

À chaque fois qu'Harry finissait de répondre à une question, il baissait la tête piteusement, presque comme si il s'excusait d'être là, comme si...

Comme si il avait _honte_ d'être qui il était.

Bon Dieu de bon Dieu, mais jusqu'à quel point ces foutus moldus avaient-ils pu bousiller cet enfant ?

Et surtout, était-il encore seulement _possible_ de recoller les morceaux ?

Elle comprit alors ce qu'Hagrid avait voulu dire quand il avait dit que le gosse était terrifié.

Sa gorge se serra, la culpabilité ressurgissant de plus belle, alors qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour que ce petit garçon brisé puisse être de nouveau un enfant normal.

Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à poser une salve de questions à Harry.

« Est-ce qu'ils te nourrissaient suffisamment ? Est-ce que tu avais de vêtements à ta taille quand tu étais chez eux (ceux qu'Harry portait en ce moment lui disaient que non, ce n'était pas le cas) ? Est-ce que tu avais une chambre à toi ? Et ton éducation, est-ce qu'ils t'envoyaient à l'école ?

\- Minerva... L'interrompit Albus. Évitez de lui poser toutes ces questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mon garçon, fit-il, comprenant aisément que tout cela recouvrait des domaines délicats dont Harry n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler, est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler et de répondre à ces questions ?

\- Je... Non, professeur, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, avant de la baisser une nouvelle fois. »

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux, sentant une migraine l'envahir.

Traumatisé.

Ce gosse était _traumatisé_.

Sans doute même l'était-il à vie.

Et ils en étaient en partie les responsables.

Sans oublier le fait qu'il allait sûrement devoir consulter un psy pendant... au moins plusieurs années, pour pas arranger les choses.

 _James, Lily, je suis désolé._

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger votre fils_.

Harry posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table en face de lui, et engloutit ensuite avec une certaine voracité les bonbons au citron que le directeur lui proposa, et Minerva sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois face à cette scène.

« Bien, Harry, maintenant que tu as toutes tes fournitures, tu vas rester ici, à Poudlard, jusqu'à la rentrée. Et, aux prochaines vacances, tu pourras rencontrer la famille de sorciers qui a accepté de t'accueillir avec eux. Ça te convient ? »

Harry sursauta.

Une... famille ?

Avec des _sorciers_?

Et qui donc ne le regarderaient pas comme s'il était un être anormal, pas à sa place, qui ne devrait pas être là, qui ne devrait même pas _exister_?

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit la professeure McGonagall, bien sûr. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ainsi, tout était vrai.

Il était vraiment un sorcier.

Et eux aussi.

Il n'était plus seul au monde, ne le serait plus jamais.

Mais...

Ce que son oncle avait dit à propos des sorciers...

A propos de _lui-même_.

Était-ce faux en fin de compte ?

« Professeure... Demanda-t-il avec timidité. Dans ce cas-là, si je suis un sorcier et qu'être un sorcier n'est pas anormal, est-ce que... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un monstre ?

Les deux enseignants écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur face à ces mots.

\- Harry... Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un monstre ! Affirma Minerva avec force. »

En voyant la lueur d'espoir commencer à briller dans les yeux de l'enfant, Minerva McGonagall décida de s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces, et elle se jura de ne jamais laisser mourir cette flamme qui était en train en ce moment-même de s'embraser en Harry Potter.

 _A suivre..._

 **Prochain chapitre :** **Un bon dans le temps, une rencontre brève entre Harry et Hermione, et une évasion.**


	4. Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux

Chapitre 3 : Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense.

 **RAR :**

 **Stephanie :** **T'en fait pas, le planning a été mis en place récemment. Et oui, ça devrait être bien plus calme, c'est pas pour rien que je fais un bon de deux ans dans le temps pour passer directement à l'évasion de Sirius.**

 **ND'A :** **Slash** **évoqué dans le prochain chapitre ! (Remus/Sirius.). Du coup j'ai rajouté Sirius et Remus en perso et en ship, histoire que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu la ND'A du chapitre 1.**

 **Et je ne vais pas tout raconter au sujet de l'évasion de Sirius, ce serait un peu comme re-raconter le tome 3, et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait envie de lire ça. Et puis c'est pas le sujet.**

 **Ce** **chapitre est en grande partie consacré à Sirius.**

 **C** **ette fic devrait comporter en tout** **sept** **chapitres (donc plus que** **trois** **après celui là).**

 **Et maintenant que j'ai enfin vu** _ **Les Animaux Fantastiques (**_ **et oui, j'ai vu le 1 après avoir vu le 2, cherchez pas...)** _ **,**_ **j'ai presque envie d'écrire une version dark de cette fic, où Hermione n'arrive pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, et où elle devient un Obscurus...**

 **P** **rochain chapitre : le 28 février.**

 _1993_.

 _11 Juillet._

 _Azkaban._

Il faisait terriblement froid, mais Sirius n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par cet état de fait.

Il faisait toujours beaucoup trop froid à Azkaban, la faute aux Détraqueurs, et le simple fait d'y repenser le fit frissonner de nouveau.

Ce n'est pas comme si les choses allaient brusquement changer non plus, en un seul instant parce qu'il le voulait.

Gelant de plus en plus, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant en vain de conserver en lui le peu de chaleur qui se trouvait encore autour de lui, avant de tourner la tête.

Sur le sol de sa cellule, non loin de lui, il y avait un journal, un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , dans un étonnamment assez bon état, et qui était daté de la veille.

Non pas que Sirius puisse en avoir réellement quelque chose à foutre de la date, du jour, de l'heure ou même de l'année actuelle, puisque depuis son arrivée dans cet enfer, tout les jours étaient les mêmes et se ressemblaient au point qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée du nombres d'années qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été enfermé ici.

Malgré tout, malgré la fatigue, malgré la lassitude, malgré l'envie de lâcher prise, d'abandonner, de ne plus se battre, il se força à se lever.

Pourtant, il aurait été bien plus facile de faire le contraire, plus facile de ne rien faire, plus simple de laisser tomber, de s'abandonner aux ténèbres, de se laisser sombrer sur le sol pour ne plus _jamais_ se relever, et tout simplement, en fin de compte, _d'oublier_.

Oublier son passé.

Oublier son histoire.

Oublier tout ceux qu'il avait perdus.

Oublier James et Lily.

Oublier Harry.

Oublier _Remus_.

À sa place, emprisonné au même endroit sans espoir de salut depuis douze longues années, n'importe qui d'autre aurait eu la tentation de faire la même chose.

Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Faire une chose pareille, c'était trahir la mémoire de Lily et de James, c'était rendre leur mort, leur sacrifice terriblement _vain_ , c'était abandonner Harry, abandonner Remus, et surtout, c'était accepter que cette ordure de Peter Pettigrow (oui, d'accord, peut-être qu'eux aussi ils avaient des torts à son égard, mais cela ne justifiait en aucun cas le fait de laisser James et Lily _être tués_ ) soit encore en liberté.

Et l'homme enfermé au milieu de tout ces criminels, mangemorts, monstres et autres meurtriers, qui se souvenait qu'il était innocent, qui se rappelait encore qu'il s'appelait Sirius Black, n'avait pas la moindre envie _d'oublier_ tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire.

Clopin-clopant, marchant avec hésitation et en boitant, il parvint enfin à se saisir du précieux journal, qui portait la date fatidique du _10 juillet 1993_ , et Sirius sursauta immédiatement, et une atroce grimace déforma son visage pendant quelques secondes.

 _Douze ans_.

Ça faisait douze longues années qu'il était là.

Son regard tombant une nouvelle fois sur le journal, il n'eut même pas le temps de se lamenter sur cet état de fait, découvrant au même moment le titre et la photo en première page, qui évoquait le fait qu'une obscure famille de sorciers (quoi que, obscure n'était pas le bon mot, Sirius se souvenait qu'il connaissait déjà ce nom, mais ça remontait désormais à des années) avait depuis peu gagné le gros lot de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Et que la famille en question avait de ce fait décidé de fêter ça en partant en vacances en Égypte pendant environ deux ou trois semaines.

Une information qui, en elle-même, était... incroyablement banale et remarquablement peu intéressante, mais qui l'était beaucoup moins quand on regardait la photo de plus près.

L'intérêt ne résidait pas dans les membres de la famille, qui étaient donc des Weasley, et qui étaient plus roux et nombreux les uns que les autres (encore que, il y avait une petite tête brune qui détonnait parmi le groupe), à vrai dire, le prisonnier s'en fichait, et ce n'est qu'en voyant un rat posé sur l'épaule du plus jeune de la fratrie que son regard s'alluma enfin d'un certain intérêt.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel rat.

Il lui manquait une griffe.

 _Peter_...

Son cœur se serra pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une rage nouvelle et vivifiante ne s'empare de lui, accompagnée d'un désir renouvelé de se battre pour récupérer tout ce qu'il avait perdu et pour détruire celui qui en était le responsable.

Sa motivation se retrouva être encore plus renforcée quand il mit enfin le doigt sur qui était le petit garçon de presque treize ans qui ne ressemblait en rien à un Weasley.

Ce ne fut pas la cicatrice sur son front qui le mit sur la voie, ni même le fait que son nom était explicitement évoqué dans l'article, non.

Ce fut la paire de lunettes, ce furent les cheveux noirs et en bataille qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de James, ce furent les yeux verts, ceux de Lily, ce fut le sourire, tout cela le lui fit réaliser.

Ce gosse, c'était Harry Potter, et il était _exactement_ comme ses parents auraient voulu qu'il soit : le sourire aux lèvres, entouré d'une famille aimante, tout simplement _heureux_.

Sirius se sentit trembler, et il dût s'asseoir par terre pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Maintenant, il avait une réelle raison de s'enfuir, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette occasion lui échapper.

Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, Sirius Black laissa un sourire heureux s'épanouir sur son visage.

 _§§§§_

 _Fin juillet._

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait rejoint l'Angleterre, et cela faisait également des semaines qu'il errait sans but et sans savoir vraiment où aller.

S'il ne se trompait pas, il se trouvait à Londres, mais cela faisait des années qu'il n'y était pas retourné, de ce fait, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment retourner à Poudlard.

En fait, c'était même presque un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Après de très nombreuse pérégrinations, il avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette (enfin, _une_ baguette tout court, pour dire la vérité, il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était bel et bien son ancienne baguette magique, il ne s'en souvenait pas suffisamment pour en être sûr et certain, mais bon, elle fonctionnait bien quand il s'en servait, et elle lui obéissait sans sourciller, donc ça devait être elle), et depuis, il errait dans Londres, sous sa forme de chien.

Il valait mieux ça qu'autre chose, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la nouvelle de son évasion était non seulement connue de tout le monde sorcier britannique (voire mondial, pour ce qu'il en savait...), mais elle avait également traversé la frontière sorciers/moldus, puisqu'il était désormais un criminel recherché par toutes les polices de Grande-Bretagne.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cette célébrité nouvelle et incongrue aurait presque pu être drôle.

( _Tu as vu James, je passe à la télé_!)

Dans cette situation, c'était uniquement triste et terrifiant.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tâcher de se tenir à carreau.

Et ce n'était pas en utilisant la magie qu'il y parviendrait, connaissant le ministère de la Magie, celui-ci avait déjà dû envoyer à ses trousses tout un tas de détraqueurs, et il ne pourrait y échapper qu'en ne se faisant pas remarquer.

En se fondant dans la masse, en allant justement là où les détraqueurs ne se rendaient jamais, là où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à aller (à part peut-être dans des circonstances extrêmes).

Chez les moldus.

Pour un temps seulement, avant de réussir à trouver un moyen pour se rendre à Poudlard et débusquer enfin ce sale rat.

Et le faire payer pour de bon pour ce qu'il avait fait, et enfin venger James et Lily.

(Et après ?

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait de nouveau vivre _normalement_ après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban.)

Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un endroit où se reposer, reprendre du poil de la bête, et des forces, se ressourcer, méditer, réfléchir sur le sens de la vie...

Bref, faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pendant son séjour à Azkaban.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui le mena tout droit à l'adresse du _5, East Heath Road_ _dans le quartier de_ _Hampstead,_ _le hasard, le destin, son instinct, ou bien encore_ _s'il y arriva tout simplement en suivant la chouette qui volait devant lui en direction de la maison en question._

 _Toujours est-il_ _que vers six heures du matin, l'animagus finit par atterrir devant la maison d'Hermione Granger et, épuisé, il s'endormit dans le jardin._

 _ _§§§§__

 _Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement les chiens, à vrai dire, elle préférait quelque peu les chats, et si elle avait eu à choisir, elle aurait voulu l'un plutôt que l'autre._

 _Mais le fait est que, le lendemain,_ _quand, en se levant vers neuf/dix heures du matin (vacances d'été oblige), et qu'elle sortit dans son jardin, son petit-déjeuner achevé, et qu'elle le vit, allongé là, terriblement maigre et semblant affreusement épuisé,_ _elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là._

 _C'était un chien adulte,_ _avec un pelage complètement noir,_ _qui n'avait que la peau sur les os,_ _et en le voyant ainsi, si pathétique, Hermione sentit une vague de compassion l'envahir._

 _D'où venait donc ce chien ?_

 _Avait-il été abandonné, s'était-il enfui de chez lui, ou bien s'était-il perdu ?_

 _Se rapprochant de lui avec prudence, constatant avec soulagement que l'animal respirait encore, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne portait pas de collier._

 _Ce qui devait sûrement signifier que c'était un chien errant, et après quelques recherches, il s'avéra que personne_ _dans les environs_ _n'avait récemment perdu ou abandonné son chien,_ _enfin, pas de chien lui ressemblant en tout cas_ _._

C'était un chien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et, après avoir quelque peu bataillé avec ses parents et avoir accompli toutes les démarches nécessaires, elle finit par avoir le droit de l'adopter.

 _Septembre._

Nerveuse, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche, serrant sa petite valise contre elle, regardant autour d'elle, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, surtout en étant seule, ce qui n'était pas réellement habituel pour elle.

Enfin, seule...

A côté d'elle se trouvait son chien, qu'elle avait appelé Bolder (oui, comme le chien dans _Ivanhoé_ , son amour de la littérature ne s'était toujours pas démenti en deux ans) qui ces deux derniers mois avait repris du poil de la bête, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, qui avait peur qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir plus que de quelques semaines.

Ce qui, selon tout les vétérinaires qu'ils avaient vus, était plus que probable, au vu de son état.

Mais ce chien était définitivement un battant, et la jeune fille se réjouissait qu'il se trouve avec elle en ce jour de grand changement pour elle.

Car oui, en ce jour de 1er septembre 1993, elle allait changer d'école.

En deux ans, celle qui était désormais une adolescente de presque quatorze ans avait dans l'ensemble assez peu changé.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait grandi, mûrit, ses parents avaient fini par corriger le problème qu'elle avait aux dents, et elle avait appris à plus ou moins contrôler ses « aptitudes » spéciales (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de perdre le contrôle de temps en temps, mais rien de réellement grave, et elle avait appris à s'y faire, à force), mais à part ça, peu de choses avaient réellement changé pour elle.

Elle lisait toujours autant, avait toujours aussi peu d'amis, parlait toujours aussi peu avec ses camarades, et le fait est que la présence de Bolder lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et même s'il n'était qu'un animal, elle avait eu quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier, quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne s'était pas senti aussi _vivant_ depuis bien longtemps.

En premier lieu parce que, tout simplement, contrairement à ce qu'il vivait à Azkaban, ici, il ne risquait pas de mourir de faim à tout instant.

Il avait repris du poids, et comme il avait pu le constater en reprenant sa forme humaine (pendant les rares moments où il était seul, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas complètement oublier qui il était, ce qui serait très certainement arrivé si il était resté sous sa forme d'animagus), cela se ressentait aussi sur son corps humain, et le fait est qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un sac d'os désormais, ce qui était appréciable.

Il ne risquait pas de s'écrouler d'inanition à tout moment, au moins.

Bon, il avait toujours une tête de déterré, et le regard d'un fou tout droit échappé d'un asile d'aliénés, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il réglerait plus tard, une fois Peter mis hors d'état de nuire.

Par ailleurs, le fait de pouvoir se reposer chez Hermione lui avait permis de faire autre chose : penser à ce qu'il ferait après avoir retrouvé Peter.

Pour dire vrai, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire.

Pendant les douze années de sa captivité, il n'avait été motivé que par une chose : la vengeance. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir à Azkaban, et d'y survivre malgré le froid, malgré les Détraqueurs, malgré la mort de ses amis, malgré sa séparation d'avec Remus, malgré sa culpabilité et sa douleur, malgré la disparition de ses souvenirs heureux, avalés par les Détraqueurs.

Le bonheur et la paix lui étaient interdits ?

Hé bien soit.

Il allait puiser sa force pour survivre dans autre chose.

Il se raccrocherait à sa colère contre Peter, à sa haine, à sa _rage_.

Maintenant, il était toujours en colère, mais au moins, il était tranquille ,loin des Détraqueurs (il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Non, _non_ , plus jamais ça, plus jamais le froid, la glace, _la solitude._ Plus jamais cette souffrance, s'il vous plaît, tout mais _pas ça_!), il pouvait respirer plus sereinement, il pouvait enfin se _projeter_.

Et aussi, paradoxalement, penser un peu plus au passé.

À James, à Lily.

À Remus.

(Mais pas à Peter.)

Et à Harry, aussi.

À ce petit garçon qui était son filleul, qui lui manquait tellement, qu'il n'avait pas pu élever, et qui devait désormais presque avoir l'âge de cette fille qui l'avait recueilli, et grâce à qui il ne se sentait plus aussi seul, plus aussi désespéré.

Il savait qu'il avançait, qu'il guérissait, un peu, et ce grâce à une autre chose.

La fille était une sorcière.

C'était une _évidence_.

Même si ses pouvoirs lui échappaient beaucoup moins que quand elle avait dix ou onze ans, cela lui arrivait encore un peu, et toutes les fois où c'était arrivé, Sirius avait vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pourquoi elle ne semblait toujours pas le savoir était un vrai mystère, mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas son problème.

Ce qui l'intéressait réellement, était de savoir que la jeune fille allait bientôt se rendre dans une nouvelle école pour surdoués, école qui se trouvait loin de Londres et qui disposait d'un internat dans lequel Hermione allait se rendre, internat qui acceptait les animaux, et c'était une école à laquelle on avait accès en...

En prenant un train à la gare de King's Cross.

Et par chance, comme pour la plupart des écoles, la rentrée de cette école en question était le premier septembre, donc le jour même de la rentrée de Poudlard.

Bref, c'était _parfait_ pour lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le jour de la rentrée, accompagner la jeune fille, et une fois qu'elle se serait rendue à la voie numéro 10 (ça aussi, c'était de la chance), il n'aurait plus qu'à traverser le passage du mur magique, et se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4.

Et se cacher dans le Poudlard Express.

En espérant que personne ne soit au courant du fait qu'il était un animagus.

(Il faisait confiance à Remus pour avoir gardé le secret.

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'était pas coupable.)

Il n'aurait probablement pas choisi ce plan si il avait été au courant de deux informations cruciales quand à ce voyage du Poudlard Express vers Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, que Remus Lupin allait bientôt enseigner à Poudlard, et qu'il serait donc dans le train.

Ensuite, que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Ministère avait accepté de laisser des détraqueurs se rendre dans les wagons du train pendant le voyage, et de ce fait, le risque qu'il se fasse prendre était plus qu'élevé.

Bref, c'était pas gagné.

Mais revenons à notre chère Hermione...

 _§§§§_

Celle-ci était toujours assise sur son banc, un peu apaisée par la présence de son chien, mais sans plus.

Regardant sa montre, elle constata alors que son train ne partirait pas avant une heure et demie, et elle soupira.

L'attente risquait d'être longue...

Ses parents travaillant à cette heure-là, ils l'avaient déposée à la gare une heure plus tôt, et désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, avec (je vous le donne en mille !), un livre à la main.

(Et oui, hormis ses vêtements, ses fournitures scolaires et les autres objets nécessaires, sa valise contenait en grande partie des livres, de fiction ou non.)

Non loin de là, Harry, pour l'instant seul (les Weasley étant encore derrière, ils allaient bientôt le rejoindre de toute façon), quant à lui, marchait tranquillement en direction de la voie 9 3/4, avec toutes ses affaires, Hedwige volant librement à ses côtés, puisqu'il avait décidé de la laisser sortir hors de sa cage, du moins le temps d'arriver jusqu'au train, puisqu'ensuite, il devrait de toute façon la remettre dans sa cage pendant au moins deux ou trois heures.

Contrairement à Hermione, Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé en deux ans.

Déjà, parce qu'il était loin, _très loin_ des Dursley (ça aidait pas mal, c'est sûr) ce qui était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivée depuis la mort de ses parents.

Ensuite, il vivait désormais avec des gens qui l'appréciaient, tenaient à lui, et qui ne le maltraitaient pas le moins du monde, ce qui avait été pour lui à la fois surprenant, et aussi très appréciable.

Enfin, il était suivi par un psy (ou du moins par _l'équivalent_ d'un psy chez les sorciers) et, même s'il lui restait encore des relents de « l'éducation » donnée par les Dursley (ce qui faisait que son estime de lui-même était encore plutôt faible, même s'il y avait des progrès), le fait est qu'on pouvait affirmer sans mentir ou se tromper que le jeune homme de treize ans allait _mieux_.

(Et quand on savait d'où il était parti au départ, c'était véritablement extraordinaire.)

Il était un élève lambda de Poudlard, à Gryffondor, apprécié de la plupart des professeurs (sauf du professeur Rogue, mais de toute façon, certaines choses ne changent jamais quoi qu'on y fasse), il était certes le Survivant, la « célébrité » de Poudlard, mais puisqu'il ne faisait pas de vagues depuis deux ans, il avait fini par rapidement se fondre dans la masse.

Ce n'était pas _parfait_ non plus, mais au moins, il était réellement heureux.

C'était bien plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer avoir en restant chez les Dursley.

 _§§§§_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sorcier ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement du fait qu'Hedwige, qui volait toujours à côté de lui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'éloigner de lui pour aller près de la seule autre sorcière présente dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres (enfin, si on ne comptait pas Sirius...), allant jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule.

Hermione, sentant une présence étrangère sur elle, sursauta, avant de cligner des yeux, surprise.

Qu'est-ce que...

Qu'est-ce qu'une _chouette_ fichait sur son épaule ?

Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par une voix inconnue.

« Hedwige ! Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »

D'un simple battement d'aile, la chouette quitta alors l'épaule de la lectrice, et cette dernière leva la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme de son âge, de taille moyenne (bien qu'encore assez chétif), aux cheveux noirs et affublé sur le front d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry lui offrit un sourire gêné.

« Désolé... D'habitude, elle ne s'approche pas d'aussi près des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, pardon si elle vous a effrayée. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione resta pétrifiée, n'étant pas forcément habituée à être interpellée de la sorte, en général, elle n'était pas du genre à parler aux gens, surtout si ceux-ci étaient des inconnus.

À côté d'elle, Sirius s'était également figé sur place, et il bénit Merlin d'être encore sous sa forme canine, parce que dans le cas contraire, l'expression de son visage l'aurait très certainement trahit.

Harry était là, devant lui, pour de vrai, _et il allait bien_ , et c'était bien plus fort de le constater visuellement que simplement en le voyant dans un article de journal.

Sa détermination quant au fait d'éloigner Harry du potentiel danger que pouvait représenter Peter ne fit que se renforcer de plus belle.

Hermione se força à sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous... tu as une chouette comme animal de compagnie ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, sa curiosité étant piquée par cette incongruité.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

À force de vivre avec des sorciers, il avait presque fini par oublier que ce qu'il tenait désormais comme habituel et normal ne l'était pas forcément pour tout le monde.

Se retournant, et regardant derrière lui, il s'aperçut assez rapidement que les Weasley n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, et il se dit qu'il devait avoir encore un peu de temps pour discuter et passer le temps avec cette fille inconnue.

Une fois qu'Hermione lui eut silencieusement signifié son accord pour qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle, il prit place sur le banc.

\- Oui effectivement... Je reconnais que ça peut paraître étrange.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais, je pense que je commence à m'y connaître en termes d'étrangeté... Fit-elle, n'en disant pas plus. »

Après tout, en dehors d'elle-même, peu de gens pouvaient réellement se vanter de pouvoir faire exploser des objets par la simple force de la volonté sous l'influence du stress...

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, finit-il par dire pour se présenter.

\- Hermione Granger. »

 _§§§§_

Environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les Weasley finirent enfin par arriver sur la voie, et Harry, qui avait fini par remettre Hedwige dans sa cage, se décida alors à les suivre, et écourta à regret sa conversation avec Hermione.

« Hé bien, Hermione, au revoir, et bonne continuation. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Moi de même Harry. »

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, Hermione sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir, un sentiment qui avait fait son chemin en elle alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble.

Celui de ne plus être seule.

Une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas le moins du monde habituée, même si cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps, ça avait été quelque chose de très appréciable pour elle.

C'était la première fois qu'on ne la regardait pas étrangement, qu'elle ne se _comportait_ pas bizarrement tout court, et c'était étrange, parce que selon toute vraisemblance, la nouvelle situation dans laquelle elle allait être plongée, à savoir aller vivre loin de ses parents, aurait dû la mettre dans un état de stress pas possible.

Et pourtant, elle était étonnamment _apaisée_.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, à deux pas d'elle, il y avait tout un monde inconnu d'elle, empli de magie et qui, inconsciemment, devait sûrement calmer ses pouvoirs, et qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux qu'avant, puisque pour une fois, sa magie ne se sentait pas, disons... _délaissée_ , en quelque sorte.

Elle fut rapidement sortie de sa rêverie en voyant Bolder s'élancer à toute vitesse derrière Harry, le suivant seulement à quelques mètres de lui, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bolder... Bolder ? »

Mais le chien ne l'écouta pas, continuant sur sa lancée, et sans même y réfléchir vraiment, Hermione se leva de son banc et lui courut après, laissant au passage sa valise sur place, manquant au passage de bousculer involontairement plusieurs passages.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle le perdit de vue, elle le vit soudainement de nouveau courir devant elle, avant de brusquement foncer dans un muret _le traverser_ comme si ce dernier n'était pas fait de briques.

Dans d'autres circonstances, si elle n'avait pas été autant prise dans les événements, et dans cette course-poursuite absurde, sans doute se serait-elle arrêtée sur place, et elle se serait mise à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et également se poser des questions comme : _comment mon chien a-t-il bien pu passer de l'autre côté du mur_?

Mais, avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir au fait qu'elle était en train de foncer dans un mur au sens littéral, sa course l'envoya directement dans le mur en question, elle se prépara donc à l'impact et au choc qui allaient résulter du contact avec le mur...

Qui ne vint jamais.

 _Qu'est-ce_...

Clignant des yeux de surprise, elle finit par éloigner ses bras de son visage, qu'elle avait instinctivement repliés sur eux-mêmes afin de se protéger.

Son regard se posa sur le numéro de la voie de la gare, et elle faillit crier de surprise en voyant que le numéro en question était celui de la _voie_ _9 3/4_.

Mais... cette voie _n'existait pas_!

Pas vrai ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps (elle commençait à être habituée aux trucs bizarres, avec le temps), son attention étant une nouvelle fois attirée par Bolder, qu'elle vit rapidement grimper à l'intérieur du train, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée.

En fait, la disparition momentanée de son animal de compagnie l'empêcha de vraiment se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, et donc de voir les bizarreries/incongruités qui auraient pu s'y trouver.

D'un pas décidé, celle qui ignorait encore qu'elle était une sorcière posa les deux pieds sur la marche qui se trouvait devant elle, et entra dans le Poudlard Express.

 _A suivre_...


	5. C'est de la folie !

Chapitre 4 : C'est de la folie !

 **RAR :**

 **Stephanie :** **Merci d'avoir commenté !**

 **ND'A :** **Alors, vu que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, je vais en rajouter un en fin de compte, donc ça en fera huit et non sept.**

 **Prochain chapitre : 14 mars.**

Très bien, ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'elle courait après Bolder sans succès, et Hermione commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer tête baissée et à corps perdu dans cette recherche insensée.

Car oui, le Poudlard Express était un train que l'on pouvait raisonnablement qualifier de _grand_ , ce qui était plus que normal, vu le nombre élevé d'élèves que celui-ci devait transporter jusqu'à Poudlard.

En plus, elle n'était en aucun cas aidée par le fait qu'elle ne connaissait en rien le train en question, dans lequel elle risquait à chaque instant de se perdre, ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi elle errait en vain depuis maintenant presque dix minutes, passant devant chaque compartiment sans apercevoir un seul poil de la fourrure de Bolder.

« Bolder, bon sang, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, se sentant de plus en plus agacée, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Nerveuse, entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui circulaient librement dans le train et qui la regardaient bizarrement, elle pensa quelques secondes à sa valise laissée à l'abandon sur le quai, se disant avec angoisse qu'elle risquait à tout instant de se la faire piquer, avant de se dire que retrouver son chien était bien plus important que de penser à cette valise stupide.

Le fait est que par ailleurs, ici, elle détonnait clairement.

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des sorciers, qui, pour certains d'entre eux, étaient certes habillés en moldus, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient soit en habits de sorciers, soit ils avaient d'ors et déjà revêtu l'uniforme de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, chose à laquelle Hermione, une fois que ses capacités d'observation eurent pris le pas sur son inquiétude, finit bien évidemment par remarquer.

Enfin, ce détail vestimentaire demeurait encore plutôt accessoire pour elle, tout d'abord parce que la manière dont les autres s'habillaient n'était pas son affaire, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et puis c'était peut-être comme ça qu'ils étaient censés se vêtir dans leur école (puisque tout les occupants du train, à quelques exceptions près, semblaient être des collégiens/lycéens), et aussi parce qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose de bien plus important.

Mais passons.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, contrairement à elle, Bolder, enfin, _Sirius_ , connaissait parfaitement son environnement, même si il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce train depuis des années, et il avait donc justement cherché à aller là où on n'irait pas le chercher.

Ignorant que sa nouvelle amie allait se mettre à sa poursuite, il s'était rendu loin, très loin des compartiments où se trouvaient les étudiants ainsi que quelques professeurs.

En clair, il se trouvait exactement à l'opposé de l'endroit où Hermione le cherchait.

Même si on l'avait vu dans les parages, vu le nombre/la variété des animaux de compagnie des étudiants, il n'aurait pas vraiment détonné parmi eux, personne n'aurait remarqué sa présence au milieu de tout les animaux se baladant librement dans le train.

Et même si ça avait été le cas, n'importe qui aurait pu sauter à la conclusion logique qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un nouvel animal « adopté » par Hagrid, son affection pour les bêtes étranges et en tout genres étant de toute façon très bien connu.

Tout ça pour dire que Sirius, à moins de tomber sur quelqu'un sachant parfaitement que Sirius Black était un animagus pouvant se transformer en chien, était pour l'instant tout à fait tranquille.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de recherche, Hermione posa ses yeux sur sa montre, et constata avec soulagement que son propre train ne partirait pas avant un peu plus d'une demie-heure, mais elle finit par comprendre également qu'à ce train-là, elle allait rater le sien si elle ne demandait pas de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Avec une certaine hésitation, elle finit par toquer timidement à la porte d'un des nombreux compartiments du train, dans lequel se trouvait un groupe d'adolescents vêtu du même uniforme que celui qu'elle avait vu sur d'autres étudiants, mais cette fois-ci orné des couleurs rouges et or.

Dans le wagon, il y avait un garçon et une fille roux, une jeune fille blonde, un garçon brun avec un crapaud, un homme à moitié allongé sur une des banquettes et qui dormait à poings fermés (vraisemblablement un professeur, pour ce qu'Hermione en savait), et un autre garçon brun qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

En constatant que s'y trouvait également le garçon qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré sur le quai de la gare, Hermione réussit, en voyant ce visage un peu familier, à ne pas trop angoisser, malgré le fait que cinq paires d'yeux étaient en ce moment-même en train de la scruter avec curiosité.

Tout ce qu'elle détestait, en somme, le truc vraiment top pour la faire stresser...

La jeune sorcière se força à sourire.

« Excusez-moi... Je ne suis absolument _pas_ dans le bon train, je ne devrais pas être là, en fait, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai bien pu arriver ici, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux, se souvenant qu'elle avait, quelques minutes auparavant, _littéralement traversé un mur de briques_ sans aucun dommages. Mais... je suis à la recherche de mon chien, Bolder. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ? »

Devant elle, les autres adolescents se figèrent sur place, interloqués par cette situation absurde, Harry en particulier, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Hum... Hermione, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il, en comprenant que sa question était stupide, puisqu'elle venait tout juste de le préciser, comment est-ce que tu... »

En réalité, il avait envie de poser la question que tous se posaient.

 _Comment tu as fait pour venir ici si tu n'es pas une sorcière_?

À sa connaissance, il n'était jamais arrivé qu'une moldue puisse franchir la barrière entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, alors, comment ?

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Apparemment, Hermione elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en fait, elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience du côté incongru de sa présence.

Selon toute espèce de vraisemblance, il y avait en ce moment-même _une moldue_ à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express.

Soit ça, soit elle était une sorcière qui s'ignore, ou une Cracmole.

Bref, quelque chose clochait.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de vers où il aurait pu partir ?

Harry remercia intérieurement Luna d'avoir posé la question, qui avait le mérite de laisser de côté les divers questionnement du type : _mais comment a-t-elle fait pour passer le mur_ , et autres questions tout aussi triviales comme : _comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas paniqué après avoir passé le mur, si elle ne sait pas qu'elle est une sorcière/cracmole_?

Sans oublier, évidemment : _comment on va faire pour lui cacher qu'on est des sorciers du coup_?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune, avoua-t-elle. J'étais tranquillement assise sur un banc, à attendre mon train, et sans explication, Bolder s'est mis à courir. En fait, réalisa-t-elle, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, je crois que... je crois qu'il te suivait, fit-elle en regardant Harry. »

Celui-ci était au courant de l'évasion de Sirius Black, il savait qui il était, il savait qu'il était à sa recherche.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, comme absolument tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne – à part le principal intéressé, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Et peut-être aussi Albus Dumbledore – c'est que son parrain était un animagus.

De ce fait, il ne fit pas le lien entre la situation actuelle et les mots énigmatiques d'Hermione.

À ces mots, Croutard, qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Ron, se mit à gigoter nerveusement, ce qui surprit fortement l'adolescent, intrigué par le comportement depuis longtemps déjà assez étrange du rat.

« Oh... se contenta-t-il de dire, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour régler cette épineuse situation et faire partir Hermione et son chien du train avant que le Poudlard Express ne se mette en route vers Poudlard, ce qui risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

En lui jetant un sortilège d'amnésie ?

Oui, un simple _Oubliette_ ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Mais ils n'étaient qu'en début de troisième année, pas sûr qu'ils soient vraiment les plus qualifiés pour cette tâche. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu réveiller le professeur endormi à côté d'eux dans le compartiment, mais à vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'osait encore réellement le faire.

Sans compter que, si elle avait pu pénétrer dans le train, elle avait _forcément_ traversé la barrière protectrice empêchant les moldus de se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4, donc elle avait de toute évidence de la _magie_ en elle.

Mais tout, dans son attitude, son discours, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de baguette magique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvant indiquer son appartenance plus ou moins forte au monde des sorciers, montrait qu'elle l'ignorait complètement.

Tout comme lui à onze ans, quand il vivait encore avec les Dursley et qu'il pensait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui ne méritait pas d'exister.

Si elle était une cracmole, normalement, elle devait avoir connaissance du monde de la magie, puisque qu'au moins un de ses parents était un sorcier, et si elle était une sorcière sans le savoir, alors il y avait un problème quelque part.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers ignorant tout de leur héritage magique, enfin, il y avait bien les obscurus, autrefois, qui refrénaient leurs pouvoirs au point où ça devenait un vrai danger, pour eux comme pour les autres, mais il ne sentait pas la présence d'une telle noirceur en Hermione.

Qu'elle soit une sorcière qui n'avait aucune conscience de qui elle était, ou une cracmole ne sachant pas que ses parents étaient des sorciers, peu importe.

En comprenant quelle était sa situation, Harry se sentit immédiatement connecté à cette fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Parce qu'en un sens, elle était comme lui, ignorante qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle croyait être, parce que, à moins que ses parents sorciers ne l'aient abandonnée ou ne soient tout deux morts, elle devait, en fin de compte, forcément être une sorcière née-moldue, non ?

Harry se mit à sourire.

Il ne savait pas encore si Hermione allait réussir à retrouver son chien.

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui avait, par certains aspects, le même parcours que lui.

 _§§§§_

Cette situation allait finir par la rendre dingue.

Enfin, Hermione commençait à se demander, si, folle, elle ne l'était pas déjà.

Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Il y avait eu le comportement bizarre de Bolder, cette course-poursuite, le mur, et maintenant _ça_.

Ce train, ces étudiants, ces vêtements si bizarres, toutes ces choses qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, et... qu'est-ce que c'était que ces flashs au juste ?

Alors que les élèves présents dans le compartiment commençaient à discuter ensemble de ce qu'il convenait de faire, Hermione, qui aurait presque pu oublier pourquoi elle était là, vit alors à travers la vitre d'autres adolescents de son âge qui agitaient en l'air d'étranges bâtons et d'où sortaient des lumières de différentes couleurs, et ce après avoir murmuré des incantations en tout genre.

La jeune fille blêmit instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, poussée à la fois par sa curiosité insatiable et son inquiétude.

Les autres se figèrent.

Elle avait _vu_.

Hermione se retourna vers eux, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

Alors quoi, ça y est, elle était folle ?

Ces étranges aptitudes qu'elle croyait posséder, ce mur qu'elle avait pensé traverser _comme par magie_ , et maintenant, ce qu'elle venait de voir...

Est-ce qu'elle avait _imaginé_ tout ça ?

Déjà stressée par la peur de rater son train, par son inquiétude quant à la disparition momentanée et inquiétante de Bolder, sa peur ne s'amplifia que plus encore, et Hermione fit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

Elle perdit complètement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Ce qui résulta en l'explosion de plusieurs des vitres du compartiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

 _Oh non, pas encore_.

Oui, des choses étranges s'étaient encore produites récemment, c'est vrai, mais pas... pas _à ce point-là_!

À cet instant précis, tout les protagonistes éveillés du compartiment, Hermione exceptée, comprirent alors que ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà était vrai.

Elle était une sorcière.

Et vu ses mains tremblantes de terreur, la pauvre ne devait pas le moins du monde comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver...

A vrai dire, son horaire de train, son chien perdu dans l'immensité du train, tout ça ne l'inquiétait plus.

Tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était que, contrairement à Mathilda, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à contrôler cette étranger force qui s'agitait en elle, et qui avait eu la bonne idée de se réveiller juste devant un groupe de personnes qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.

Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour créer des liens, donc...

« Je... je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, commençant doucement à paniquer, sentant le regard des cinq personnes posé sur elle, je ne voulais pas... Enfin, c'est le genre de truc qui m'arrive, quand je suis contrariée ou stressée, mais... »

A court de mots, elle finit par se taire.

Luna, comprenant que la seule manière de la calmer et de lui faire comprendre qui elle était, était tout simplement de lui _montrer_ les choses et non de faire un long discours, sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce que tu es, Hermione. Regarde... _Reparo_! Fit-elle en effectuant un mouvement rapide de la main. »

Toutes les vitres brisées se réparèrent en moins de trois secondes, et, alors qu'elle voyait de la magie être pratiquée devant elle, Hermione Granger, pour la première fois depuis des années, éprouva cette sensation à la fois plaisante et étrange de ne plus être seule.

Sans même hésiter une seule seconde, oubliant Bolder, son train et la rentrée, Hermione s'assit alors sur la banquette de droite – où se trouvaient uniquement Neville, Harry et l'homme endormi – le regard planté sur Luna et sa baguette magique.

Elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose maintenant.

Des réponses.

 _§§§§_

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une tonne de briques sur le crâne.

« Je suis... une sorcière ? »

Le Poudlard Express allait partir d'un instant à l'autre, mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure.

Comprendre qui elle était avait bien plus de sens, bien plus _d'importance_.

Ça signifiait enfin savoir pourquoi elle avait toujours été seule.

Ça signifiait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place.

Alors, au diable la rentrée des classes, de toute façon, quelqu'un avait été envoyé sur le quai de la gare pour récupérer sa valise (qui n'avait par chance pas disparu, au grand soulagement de la sorcière), et elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait aller à Poudlard.

Sa petite valise serrée contre elle, seul objet auquel elle pouvait encore se raccrocher, elle continua d'écouter les étudiants, dont elle commençait à peine à retenir les noms, hormis celui d'Harry, puisqu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec lui avant.

Et elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre.

Pourtant...

D'un autre côté, ça avait, de façon extrêmement bizarre, beaucoup de _sens_.

« Ça explique... tellement de choses, finit par murmurer Hermione, encore un peu hébétée. »

D'après ce qu'elle savait, elle était, avec Harry, la seule personne de la pièce à être dans cette situation, celle d'une personne réalisant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs après l'avoir ignoré pendant une très grande partie de sa vie.

Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville venaient tous d'une famille de sorciers, et Neville excepté, aucun d'eux n'avait eu de problèmes en ce qui concernait le début d'apparition de leurs pouvoirs.

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est... J'ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie avec des gens qui me considéraient comme un monstre, comme un nuisible, et j'avais fini par presque y croire. Au bout d'un moment... on se fait à l'idée que le regard des autres ne sera jamais vraiment positif sur nous... Et puis, un jour, on voit la lumière. Hermione, tu n'es pas seule... Désormais, tu ne l'es plus. »

Hermione sentit un élan de gratitude la traverser, et elle se mit à sourire à son tour.

Il avait raison.

 _§§§§_

Le sifflement caractéristique du départ du train les fit tous sursauter, et Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Dites-moi... comment je vais faire pour prévenir mes parents de l'endroit où je me trouve ? J'étais censée les appeler ce soir, mais si je suis à Poudlard, je vais avoir du mal à le faire... J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de téléphones à Poudlard.

\- Pas vraiment, lui fit Ginny, approuvant. En fait, les objets moldus ne fonctionnent tout simplement pas à Poudlard.

\- Tu pourras leur envoyer un hibou, ou une chouette en leur expliquant tout, ajouta Ron. En espérant que tes parents ne paniquent pas en voyant leur courrier leur être livré de façon si... inconventionnelle pour eux.

Hermione hocha la tête, fascinée par toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'elle apprenait au compte-goutte.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais su ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que j'étais une sorcière ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu ma lettre ? Qu'est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être que ta lettre ou ton hibou se sont perdus. Ou que tes parents ont refusé de te donner ta lettre. Et les suivantes.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Mes parents... ils ont toujours voulu que je sois moi-même, que je sois heureuse, jamais... jamais ils ne m'auraient caché quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi _énorme_ pour moi.

\- Peut-être que le professeur McGonagall aura une réponse, fit Neville. C'est elle qui s'occupe des inscriptions des élèves.

\- Je l'espère... J'aimerais vraiment _comprendre_ pourquoi je n'ai jamais su qui j'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout... je suis contente de vous avoir tous rencontrés. »

 _Je ne suis plus seule, je ne suis plus seule, je ne suis plus seule_.

Intérieurement, elle remercia Bolder d'avoir, indirectement, provoqué cette rencontre.

Alors qu'elle partait une nouvelle fois à sa recherche, aidée de ses nouveaux amis, elle décida que, quand elle le retrouverait, elle ne le gronderait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était grâce à lui, après tout, si elle avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

 _§§§§_

Quand ils revinrent dans le wagon, une heure plus tard, ils étaient complètement bredouilles.

Ils avaient eu beau chercher partout, rien.

Aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa réellement à partir du moment où un froid terriblement glacial commença à envahir l'entièreté du train.

Pourtant, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, et le froid semblait comme venir de nulle part.

Hermione se mit à soudainement frissonner, voyant ses camarades faire de même autour d'elle.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid du vent, de la neige, de la pluie, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu _naturellement_ leur faire avoir froid.

Elle avait comme l'impression que toute la joie du monde venait tout juste de disparaître, comme si la vie n'avait plus aucun sens, aucune saveur, aucun _intérêt_.

Hermione avait le sentiment que le fait de tout simplement _vivre_ allait devenir quelque chose de terriblement insurmontable, presque comme si le fait de respirer, marcher, réfléchir, rire, lire, ou même _être heureuse_ ne serait plus jamais possible pour elle.

Continuer, avancer, grandir, tout ça n'avait semble-t-il presque plus aucune importance pour elle.

Ne restait désormais plus que le froid, la mort, et l'horreur.

En voyant une étrange créature encapuchonnée n'ayant presque plus figure humaine commencer à ouvrir la porte, givrant les vitres du compartiment par la même occasion, la jeune sorcière réalisa alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été heureuse.

Quand la créature se rapprocha d'eux, et qu'Harry perdit connaissance, Hermione eut peur comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur auparavant.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, quand l'étrange homme endormi se leva brusquement, et, que, sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il lança une étrange invocation, qu'Hermione parvint à de nouveau respirer normalement.

Un loup argenté en sortit, faisant enfin revenir la chaleur et la lumière qui semblaient avoir été totalement aspirés du monde quelques secondes avant.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Plus jamais.

 _§§§§_

Loin de là, à l'autre bout du train, un chien encore assez maigre tremblait de froid et de peur lui aussi.

Oui, bien sûr que Sirius avait senti leur présence, il les avait côtoyés pendant des années, il savait ressentir et comprendre d'où venait ce froid si caractéristique venant des Détraqueurs, cette souffrance, cette détresse, cette _dépression_ qui envahissait chaque être en contact avec celui-ci plus de quelques secondes.

Il avait appris à survivre au milieu des ombres, il avait appris à vivre sans sentiments heureux, à se rabattre sur sa colère, sa haine, il avait appris à les fuir, ces sales monstres, à rester loin d'eux le plus loin possible.

Mais là, il était coincé, foutu, perdu.

Ce qui le sauva fut un Patronus sortant de nulle part, chassant tout les Détraqueurs présents dans le train, qui n'étaient par chance qu'au nombre de cinq ou six, tout au plus, et, en voyant le loup argenté surgir devant lui, l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour Lunard, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. »

(Ce qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, puisqu'il était toujours sous sa forme de chien, devait plutôt ressembler à quelque chose comme : « ouaf, ouaf. »)

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le loup-garou qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'était pas idiot non plus, mais il avait la _certitude_ que ce Patronus était le sien.

Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui qu'était le nouveau professeur quand il était sous sa forme de loup pour que ce soit vraiment une coïncidence.

Alors quoi, cela voulait dire que Remus était dans le train ?

Le sentiment d'allégresse et de bonheur qu'il ressentait désormais n'avait rien à voir avec la présence réconfortante et éphémère du Patronus, le simple fait de savoir que Remus était peut-être là, tout près, plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en douze ans, le terrifia autant qu'il le remplit de bonheur.

 _Remus_...

Son ami, son amant, son amour.

Oh, par Merlin, comme il lui avait manqué.

Jamais il ne l'avait oublié en douze ans, tout comme il n'avait pas oublié James et Lily, il n'avait pas non plus oublié ses sentiments à son égard, tout aussi vivaces qu'autrefois.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour eux, peut-être qu'il pourrait, une fois Peter mis hors d'état de nuire, renouer avec lui, et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient tout recommencer, comme autrefois...

 _Tu rêves là mon vieux._

 _Après tout ce temps ?_

 _Vraiment_?

Remus l'avait sûrement oublié, après tout ce temps, après tout ce dont il le croyait encore coupable ( _Je suis innocent_!), et c'était sans doute le mieux pour lui, après tout, il méritait pleinement d'être heureux.

(Pas comme lui, _Sirius_ _Black_ , qui n'avait pas su sauver ses amis du mage noir qui les avait froidement assassinés, qui n'avait pas pu voir venir la trahison de Peter, qui avait soupçonné _Remus_ entre eux tous d'être un traître à la solde de Voldemort, qui n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Harry de devenir orphelin, qui n'avait même pas pu _l'élever_.

Certes, il était pleinement innocent des meurtres de Peter, James, Lily et de tout ces autres pauvres moldus, mais pour avoir été un si mauvais ami, et un si mauvais sorcier, il ne les avait pas volé ces douze ans en taule.)

Et désormais, il était sûrement heureux, épanoui, malgré sa lycanthropie qui lui pourrissait certainement encore la vie, après tout, en douze ans, les choses avaient forcément dû évoluer en faveur des loups-garous dans le monde sorcier, non ?

 _Quand es-tu donc devenu si naïf_?

Ça aurait pu être vrai si le monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous était un tant soit peu _juste_.

Mais les douze dernières années d'emprisonnement injuste de l'animagus montraient bien que ce n'était pas le moins du monde le cas.

Après tout, peu importe que Remus soit réellement ici ou non, que son hypothèse soit réelle ou fantasmée n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

La vérité, c'est qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour il se confronte une nouvelle fois à lui.

Et c'était une chose qu'il redoutait autant qu'il l'attendait.

 _§§§§_

Harry avait rarement eu aussi froid.

Cela faisait déjà deux ou trois heures que le professeur Lupin avait repoussé les Détraqueurs, mais la sensation de vide atroce – qu'il avait ressenti pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait senti la terrible emprise de la créature sur lui, entendant sa mère hurler – était toujours là.

Les yeux émerveillés d'Hermione, qui découvrait ce monde nouveau pour elle, brillaient de mille feux, et Harry eut un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri en la voyant ainsi, il se reconnaissait en elle, elle avait le même regard que le sien quand il avait découvert Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt.

(Même si elle avait de toute évidence beaucoup moins de douleur en elle que lui à l'époque.)

Quand ils entrèrent tout trois (Remus Lupin étant au courant de la situation, et Harry ayant envie d'assister Hermione dans tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre) dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où se trouvait également Minerva McGonagall, les deux professeurs sursautèrent.

« Professeur Lupin, monsieur Potter ? Demanda la professeure de métamorphose avec surprise. Que faites-vous tout les deux ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans la Grande Salle pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition à venir ? Puis, elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Hermione. Et vous mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione s'avança, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais su avant aujourd'hui que j'étais une sorcière. »

 _A suivre..._


	6. Meurtriers, mensonges et rédemptions

Chapitre 5 : Meurtriers, mensonges et rédemptions.

 **RAR :**

 **Stephanie :** **Merci.**

 **Prochain chapitre : le 21 mars.**

 **ND'A :** **Angelica Robin est mon personnage joueur dans le jeu « Secret à Poudlard », et elle est** **là parce que j'avais envie de faire le lien. Penny Haywood est un des personnages du jeu. Il y a quelques références au jeu et au pairing Angelica/Penny donc femslash.**

Hermione avait commencé à expliquer son histoire, et les deux professeurs avaient alors réalisé quelque chose.

À savoir, que quelque chose avait clairement merdé là.

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être Minerva aurait-elle différé les explications qu'elle devait à Hermione Granger, afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour le début de la répartition, mais à vrai dire, la professeure de métamorphose avait bien conscience qu'en ce qui concernait la jeune fille, ils étaient déjà en retard d'au moins deux ans.

En clair, hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Hagrid ? Fit-elle au garde-chasse après l'avoir fait appelé. Pourriez-vous faire savoir aux élèves et aux autres membres du corps enseignant que les professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin vont bientôt arriver, mais qu'en revanche, je ne serai pas présente à la cérémonie de répartition, et que le professeur Flitwick prendra ma place ? Merci à vous. »

Une fois cela réglé, le directeur de l'école ainsi que Remus Lupin et Harry Potter quittèrent tout les trois le bureau, y laissant la professeure de métamorphose et Hermione seules.

La directrice de Gryffondor, après avoir proposé un thé à l'adolescente, qu'elle accepta aussitôt, prit place sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, laissant Hermione s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'ouvrirent alors comme des soucoupes, tandis qu'elle voyait Minerva McGonagall utiliser sa magie pour faire venir à elles tout les ustensiles nécessaires à la confection d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Minerva lui offrit un sourire d'excuse en la voyant sursauter, consciente du fait qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment être habituée à voir de la magie être souvent pratiquée devant elle.

« Je suis navrée mademoiselle, l'habitude... Remus Lupin nous a dit à Albus et à moi que le train avait subi l'attaque de plusieurs Détraqueurs, et que vous faisiez parti des occupants du train qui y avaient été confrontés. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que le professeur Lupin vous a donné du chocolat pour faire passer ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Oui madame, ne vous en faites pas.

Son interlocutrice se força à sourire.

 _Deux ans_.

Ils avaient laissé une sorcière ignorante de qui elle était errer dans la nature, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle existait, pendant _deux ans_.

C'était une putain de chance que rien de véritablement grave ou tragique ne se soit passé pendant les deux années en question, c'était aussi un miracle qu'Hermione Granger ne se soit pas changée en obscurus à force de refouler sa magie en elle.

« Votre nom me disait quelque chose, et maintenant je sais pourquoi, fit-elle, le nez plongé dans le registre puisqu'elle venait tout juste d'utiliser sa magie pour faire revenir sur le papier les noms des nouveaux élèves de l'année 1991, dans lequel figurait celui de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Je me souviens de votre cas... Moi et Lucinda, nous nous sommes arrachés les cheveux à votre sujet, il y a deux ans. Votre lettre est bien partie, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée à bon port. Et, malgré tout nos efforts, nous ne vous avons jamais trouvée.

Par la suite, nous avons entendu parler d'une autre sorcière, portant votre nom, qui avait déménagé aux États-Unis, et nous en avons conclu qu'il devait s'agir de vous. À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi votre lettre ne vous a jamais trouvée.

Hermione pâlit brusquement.

\- Je me souviens que mes parents ont déménagé dans un autre quartier de Londres, quand j'étais petite. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans à l'époque. La poste s'est probablement plantée sur l'adresse de la lettre, et c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais eue.

\- Dites-moi Hermione... comment avez-vous vécu le fait de grandir en tant que sorcière née-moldue, voyant votre pouvoir s'éveiller, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait ? »

Elle savait pertinemment que les choses n'avaient pas dû être faciles pour elle, surtout dans cette situation-là.

« J'ai grandit en ayant peur de qui j'étais, avoua alors Hermione. En sachant que j'étais différente, et en pensant que j'étais un monstre.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas Hermione. Vous êtes à part, c'est vrai, mais croyez-moi, c'est _dans le bon sens_ que vous l'êtes. Comme chacun d'entre nous ici, nous avons tous des aptitudes spéciales qui ne nous rendent pas meilleurs que les moldus, seulement _différents,_ et ce n'est qu'ici que vous pourrez apprendre à les contrôler.

Hermione se mit à sourire, sentant comme un poids se décharger de ses épaules.

Elle était une sorcière, et ici, il y avait des gens qui étaient _exactement_ comme elle.

\- Et mes parents... Comment va-t-on les prévenir sur... ce que je suis ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, mon amie et collègue Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocusnée s'est déjà chargée de leur envoyer un courrier par le biais d'un hibou, afin de leur expliquer la situation et pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour vous. Et d'ici deux-trois jours, je rencontrerai vos parents pour leur expliquer de façon plus poussée comment les choses devraient se passer à l'avenir. Cela ne pourra pas se dérouler ici, puisqu'il sera impossible à vos parents de venir dans cet endroit.

\- Je suppose que c'est dû au fait qu'ils sont des moldus et n'ont donc aucun pouvoirs magiques...

Minerva se mit à sourire.

\- En effet, vous avez raison. Quand ils sont confrontés au château, ils ne voient d'autre que des ruines.

\- Ça explique pourquoi les moldus ne vous ont jamais repérés.

\- Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais justement... Comment ça va se passer, maintenant que je sais que je suis une sorcière, comment les choses vont-elle se dérouler ? Et surtout... comment je vais faire pour rattraper les deux années que j'ai perdues ?

\- Mademoiselle Granger... Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela vous prendra du temps pour réussir non seulement à reprendre un réel contrôle sur votre magie, mais également pour apprendre tout ce que les autres élèves ont appris durant ces deux dernières années. Je ne pense donc pas que vous pourrez commencer en tant qu'élève de notre école dès demain.

En revanche, puisqu'il est évident que cette situation est uniquement de notre fait, moi et les autres enseignants, nous allons tout faire pour que vous vous réappropriez au plus vite vos pouvoirs, ainsi que les connaissances qui vous manquent. Si tout se passe bien, je pense que vous pourrez devenir réellement une élève à part entière de Poudlard d'ici la prochaine rentrée. De façon officielle, j'entends.

\- Mais... fit Hermione. Où est-ce que je vais dormir ce soir ? J'ai parlé avec Harry et les autres élèves du compartiment dans lequel j'étais, on a discuté du fonctionnement de l'école, et ils m'ont parlé d'une cérémonie de répartition, de quatre maisons, et d'un choixpeau magique... »

La professeure se figea alors.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça, avoua-t-elle avec gêne. Je pense que... que si nous vous faisons suivre les cours comme tout le monde, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas du tout en magie, vous ne savez pas encore vous servir d'une baguette magique, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

D'un autre côté, ne pas vous répartir dans une des quatre maisons ne ferait que vous isoler des autres étudiants. Ce qui n'arrangerait clairement pas votre intégration. »

Puis, elle soupira.

« Très bien... Puisqu'il est plus ou moins évident que vous allez désormais suivre votre scolarité ici... C'est bien ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle (Hermione hocha la tête). Vous passerez sous le Choixpeau ce soir, comme ça, vous pourrez également participer à la fin du festin, j'imagine que vous devez être affamée.

Votre statut... « spécial », disons le tout net, sera également expliqué aux autres élèves. Vous ne suivrez pas les cours en même temps que les autres élèves, mais vous pourrez les côtoyer en dehors. Quant à nous, nous allons tout faire pour vous faire apprendre tout ce que vous avez manqué.

\- Cependant madame, quand est-ce que vous et les autres professeurs allez bien trouver du temps pour me donner des cours particuliers ?

\- Ce temps, mademoiselle Granger, nous allons le prendre. Chacun d'entre nous. Et ne vous en faites pas, de toute façon, les cours particuliers sont déjà monnaies courantes chez nous. Croyez-moi, tout les élèves sorciers ne sont pas forcément brillants en tout, fit-elle en souriant.

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

\- Merci professeure... Répondit-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, vous savez, de savoir que... je vais enfin réussir à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et mettre un nom sur ce qui me faisait autrefois tellement peur... c'est vraiment inespéré.

\- Je vous en prie Hermione, ce n'est rien. Un jour, vous apprendrez à ne plus avoir peur de vous-même. Je suis seulement navrée que nous soyons tellement en retard à ce sujet-là, que nous vous ayons trouvé après tellement de temps.

\- Au moins, maintenant, je sais... Par ailleurs, madame, si jamais vous entendez parler d'un chien au pelage noir non identifié se baladant dans le château, pourriez-vous me faire prévenir, s'il vous plaît ? Mon chien, Bolder, il s'est enfuit quand j'étais sur le quai de la gare moldue, en fait, c'est en courant après lui que je me suis retrouvée ici, et j'aimerais beaucoup le retrouver.

\- Je vous ferai signe si jamais j'en entends parler d'une quelconque façon, je vous le promets. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant passer une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« Mlle Robin ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a envoyée pour vous dire que la cérémonie de répartition était terminée et que le festin venait tout juste de commencer.

\- Très bien mademoiselle, merci. »

La jeune Serdaigle, qui avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, était désormais l'assistante du professeur Flitwick, qui la formait à devenir une experte en sortilèges, enchantements et en duels, pour peut-être à long terme devenir une professeure de sortilèges un jour.

Quand à sa petite-amie, Penny Haywood, ancienne Poufsouffle, elle était également à Poudlard, étant devenue l'assistante de Severus Rogue, ce qui n'était absolument _pas_ surprenant, étant donné son don exceptionnel en potions.

Ce qui était surprenant, en revanche, c'est que le professeur en question semblait assez satisfait de son élève (oui, je sais, c'est dingue !)

Puis, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor fut soudainement saisie par une idée.

« Angelica ? Voulez-vous bien accompagner mademoiselle Granger jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Je vous rejoins bientôt, il me reste encore deux ou trois choses à régler.

\- Bien sûr professeure, fit Angelica avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Avant de sortir, la jeune adolescente se retourna, et elle se mit à sourire.

Dans ce sourire, il y avait tout l'accomplissement d'une personne qui savait enfin pour de bon qui elle était.

« Professeure McGonagall ? Je voulais juste vous dire que... je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré.

L'enseignante lui offrit alors un sourire emplit d'émotion.

\- Moi de même, mademoiselle Granger, murmura-t-elle. Moi de même. »

Alors que la future étudiante de Poudlard quittait le bureau du directeur, la professeure de métamorphose se surprit à prier pour qu'elle se retrouve à Gryffondor.

 _§§§§_

« Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Lui demanda immédiatement Angelica pour lancer la conversation. Je veux dire... d'où est-ce que tu viens ? T'es transférée depuis une autre école, c'est ça ? Je parierais sur Beauxbâtons. Ou Ilvermorny, qui sait...

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je... je n'ai jamais été dans aucune école de sorciers jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Oh ! Ah, alors c'est toi la fameuse élève perdue dont tout le monde parle depuis qu'Harry Potter et ses amis sont rentrés à Poudlard ? Tu sais que tu es la nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard ! Bienvenue au club, fit-elle avec ironie. »

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère Jacob et élucidé le mystère des caves maudites, la sorcière était tout bonnement rayonnante, mais de plus, elle était également devenue une des étudiantes les plus prestigieuses de Poudlard.

Tout comme ses amis Rowan, Ben et sa compagne Penny, qui l'avaient aidée dans cette quête périlleuse et semée d'embûches.

« Si tu le dis... je n'ai pas envie d'être connue, tout ce que je veux, c'est réussir à utiliser ma magie sans risquer de tout faire exploser autour de moi.

Angelica lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

\- Je vois... Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? Que tu n'as jamais su que tu étais une sorcière avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Exact. Est-ce que tu sais comment les choses vont se passer pour moi maintenant ? Une fois que mes parents seront au courant de tout.

\- Hé bien, il va falloir que tu sois répartie, tout d'abord, mais j'imagine que la professeure McGonagall t'en a déjà parlé. Sinon, tu devras aller au chemin de Traverse, afin d'acheter tes fournitures, ta baguette magique, tes livres de cours...

En voyant le regard de son interlocutrice se mettre à briller, un sourire en coin commença à se former sur son visage.

\- Oh, un intérêt certain pour les études à ce que je vois ! Décèlerais-je en toi une future Serdaigle ? Si tel est le cas, sache que pour moi, il s'agit de la meilleure maison existante ! Mais surtout, ne va pas dire au professeure McGonagall que j'ai dit cela, ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder derrière son dos pour vérifier si cette dernière n'était justement pas là.

Hermione se mit à pouffer, amusée.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, ne t'en fait pas...

\- Tant mieux, me voilà rassurée. Autrement, tu devras te procurer un voire deux uniformes, peut-être aussi un hibou ou une chouette pour recevoir ton courrier, et sûrement d'autres choses qui ne me viennent pas encore en tête. Tu vas bientôt voir notre Grande Salle, le plafond est enchanté, c'est de toute beauté. »

Comprenant qu'elle faisait tout pour la déstresser, Hermione lui envoya un sourire de remerciement, prenant une forte inspiration avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

Par Merlin, comme elle pourrait le dire plus tard, elle avait tellement _peur_.

 _§§§§_

 _Gryffondor_!

Se levant du siège sous les applaudissements des élèves gryffondors, Hermione se rendit à la table de sa maison, saluée de loin par Luna, qui était la seule du petit groupe d'amis à ne pas en faire partie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un espèce de flou auquel Hermione ne comprit pas exactement tout, se sentant néanmoins plutôt soulagée de se retrouver dans la même maison que ceux qu'elle avait déjà côtoyés un temps dans le Poudlard Express.

Quand elle partit se coucher dans son lit au dortoir Gryffondor, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait même pas tenté de retrouver Bolder dans l'enceinte du château, à vrai dire, avec toutes ces émotions, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

Ailleurs dans le château, un certain animagus se reposait lui aussi, après avoir visité les cuisines pour s'y nourrir, et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'était endormi non pas avec son projet de vengeance en tête, mais avec l'image de Remus Lupin en mémoire, après avoir vu le patronus de celui-ci.

Si quelqu'un était passé à cet instant précis à côté de lui, cette personne aurait remarqué que le chien endormi était en train de sourire.

Les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés pour Hermione Granger dans le même flou et la même confusion que la répartition, entre la découverte du château, la réaction de ses parents face à celle qu'elle était (ils s'étaient contentés de la prendre dans leurs bras en lui affirmant qu'ils étaient incroyablement fiers d'elle, et qu'elle était définitivement exceptionnelle), et son voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Que ce soit pour obtenir ses fournitures, ses livres, son chaudron, ses uniformes, ou même sa baguette magique.

( _B_ _ois de vigne, 27, 30 centimètres, cœur en ventricule de dragon_ , lui avait dit Ollivander, le vendeur, quand elle était allée l'acheter.

Quand elle lui avait demandé comment cela se faisait que _personne_ d'autre ne l'ait achetée avant, il avait répondu avec un air mystérieux : _c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière, mademoiselle Granger_. _Et non l'inverse._

Presque comme si la baguette l'avait _attendue_ elle et personne d'autre.)

Les premiers jours avaient été... laborieux.

Pas sur le plan théorique, bien évidemment, Hermione étant, hé bien... _Hermione_ , elle avait bien sûr très rapidement dévoré tout les ouvrages qui se trouvaient à sa portée, au point d'impressionner Mme Pince elle-même par sa soif de savoir et son amour des livres.

En ce qui concernait la magie pratique elle-même, les choses avaient été un peu plus... délicates.

Bien qu'aidée par les professeur de l'établissement, mais aussi par Angelica Robin (pour les sortilèges principalement), Penny Haywood (surtout en ce qui concerne les potions), et par ses amis, elle avait encore du mal à s'en servir d'une bonne manière.

D'un autre côté, cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était là.

En parallèle de tout ça, elle continuait de chercher Bolder, sans succès.

Cependant, le chien avait été aperçu deux ou trois fois rôdant près du donjon de la maison Gryffondor, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas complètement désespérer.

Enfin, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle pensait le plus souvent, elle était suffisamment occupée par ses différentes activités et par les liens qu'elle formait avec ses nouveaux amis.

Oui, _des amis_.

Elle, Hermione Jean Granger, la solitaire, elle avait désormais de véritables amis.

Pas juste des camarades (même si certains membres de Gryffondor ou des autres maisons étaient suffisamment proches d'elle sans qu'elle puisse vraiment les qualifier à proprement parler d'amis), des amis qui la comprenaient, et qui lui ressemblaient.

Pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient eux aussi des pouvoirs magiques, mais parce qu'ils avaient des points communs avec elle autres que celui-ci.

En réalité, parmi ses cinq amis les plus proches, elle se sentait la plus proche de trois d'entre eux : Harry, Luna et Neville.

Harry, parce qu'il avait été lui aussi privé de son héritage pendant des années, Luna, parce qu'elle était vue comme bizarre et loufoque _même_ dans le monde magique, et Neville, lui, avait également encore quelques problèmes avec sa magie.

Elle appréciait beaucoup Ron et Ginny, mais ceux-ci venaient d'une famille de sorciers, il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne pourraient _jamais_ comprendre.

Les deux mois suivants se passèrent ainsi, la jeune fille continuant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, formant des liens d'amitié de plus en plus forts, et cherchant toujours autant son chien.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui la trouve.

 _§§§§_

« Je suis inquiet pour Croutard, déclara Ron durant le repas d'Halloween. Depuis notre voyage en Égypte, il ne va vraiment pas bien, il a l'air d'être inquiet, il tremble en permanence, il a l'air de vouloir me griffer ou de me mordre quand j'essaie de le prendre dans mes mains... Je pense qu'il est malade.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a plus trop l'air dans son assiette depuis ce moment-là, approuva Harry.

\- Tu as pensé à l'emmener voir un médecin ? Lui demanda Hermione. En voyant le regard surpris du rouquin, elle se reprit immédiatement. Je veux dire, voir un médicomage.

Il grimaça.

\- Déjà fait, ça n'a rien donné, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

\- Quel âge a ton rat Ron ? L'interrogea Neville.

\- Je dirais au moins douze ans, vu qu'il était déjà à Percy avant le début de sa scolarité...

\- C'est super vieux pour un rat ! S'exclama Hermione. Peut-être que le fait d'être dans un environnement magique a aidé, mais c'est vraiment incroyable qu'il soit encore vivant à ce jour. »

Cette conversation, absolument anodine, sortit très rapidement de l'esprit d'Hermione, et ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle finirait par ressurgir.

Seule dans la salle de classe de sortilèges, où elle s'entraînait à la pratique de différents sortilèges de niveau de deuxième année ( _oui_ , elle en était déjà là en ce début de mois de novembre. Une fois les premières difficultés passées, elle avait été très prompte pour apprendre et comprendre les choses du monde magique), Hermione sursauta en voyant un chien bien reconnaissable entrer dans la pièce et en fermer la porte avec sa patte.

« Bolder ? Je peux savoir où tu étais pass... »

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, le chien commença à changer de forme, grandissant subitement, se transformant en un être tout à fait humain.

Et, alors qu'elle le voyait redevenir lui-même pour la première fois, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, tandis qu'elle reconnaissait en lui celui que toutes les télévisions moldues montraient depuis _des mois_ , à savoir le criminel Sirius Black.

 _§§§§_

Sirius avait beaucoup hésité avant de se montrer à visage découvert en face de quelqu'un de Poudlard.

Soyons clairs, c'était véritablement du suicide, il était recherché par tout le monde, et entre les Détraqueurs qui rôdaient dans le coin, les professeurs et les élèves sur le qui-vive, sans oublier toutes les affiches de lui qui traînaient dans le monde sorcier, il risquait de très vite se faire repérer.

Sans Hermione pour lui permettre de venir ici en fait, il aurait probablement mis _des mois_ avant de trouver un moyen de se rendre à Poudlard.

Il avait le sentiment que, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui accepterait de l'écouter sans complètement paniquer et sans forcément le croire coupable, c'était elle.

Après tout, elle l'avait côtoyé pendant un certain temps et même si elle ne savait pas qui il était alors, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible pendant le temps qu'il avait passé en tant que son animal de compagnie.

La voir librement se balader dans le château, de loin, en ayant parfaitement consciente qu'elle était une sorcière, lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Ça n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Les deux derniers mois avaient été assez éprouvants pour lui.

Revenir à Poudlard après tout ce qu'il s'était passé était un véritable déchirement, réaliser que Remus était là lui aussi lui avait fait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

Sa présence au château, qui plus est en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ne devait rien au hasard.

(Et ouais, Severus Rogue lui aussi était prof, et dire que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir était juste un putain d'euphémisme...)

Peut-être qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'Albus Dumbledore avait déjà décidé de l'engager bien avant son évasion, mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête que c'était à cause de lui que Remus se trouvait au château.

Au cas où il se pointerait au château pendant l'année.

L'ancien prisonnier avait un temps pensé à aller le voir, avant de renoncer, effrayé par l'idée que Remus puisse le croire réellement coupable et qu'il le dénonce avant qu'il ne lui explique qu'il était innocent et que c'était _Peter_ le véritable monstre de l'histoire.

Peter, qui était présumé mort depuis désormais douze ans.

Niveau crédibilité, on avait déjà vu mieux.

Le chien avait donc décidé de rester dans l'ombre et caché de tous pendant les mois de septembre et octobre, se refaisant une santé, réussissant à se cacher de tous, principalement en trouvant refuge dans la Salle sur Demande, sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard.

(Enfin, parce qu'il en avait surtout très besoin, et parce que l'école avait dû le comprendre et avait décidé de l'aider, si tant est qu'il existe une entité consciente à Poudlard pouvant décider de ce genre de choses.)

Une chance que lui et les autres Maraudeurs ne soient jamais tombés sur cette pièce durant leur scolarité, sinon sa présence aurait été affichée sur la carte.

En s'installant pendant une bonne partie du temps dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait pu également reprendre forme humaine, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier complètement le fait que _non_ , il n'était _pas_ un chien.

Et il avait également pu se laver, se coiffer, se raser et se changer (oui, Azkaban n'étant pas une prison spécifiquement _humaine_ , il avait probablement dû changer de vêtements tout au plus trois ou quatre fois en douze ans), ce qui était plus qu'appréciable.

Il avait _enfin_ figure humaine, comme autrefois, et si le temps tout comme Azkaban avaient fait des ravages sur son visage et son corps, le fait est que ça aurait pu être pire, et depuis son évasion, il se sentait réellement revivre.

Sirius n'avait plus une tête de taré comme c'était encore le cas deux mois plus tôt, et disons que c'était une amélioration par rapport à avant.

Mais être libre ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de plus heureux pour autant.

Revenir à Poudlard lui avait rappelé son passé, de bonnes comme de mauvaises choses, et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était désormais plus un Maraudeur.

Remus lui manquait, et entendre le loup-garou hurler depuis la cabane hurlante, seul, pendant les deux dernières pleines lunes, lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Camarades, maraudeurs, amis, amants, ennemis désormais, ils avaient été beaucoup de choses, et plus le temps passait, plus Sirius avait peur de définitivement le perdre.

Il échouait encore et toujours à retrouver Peter, tout ses efforts étaient vains, et de toute façon, en le voyant, ce sale rat aurait immédiatement détalé tel le lâche qu'il était.

Et maintenant, même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire, le fait est que sa seule chance résidait en une jeune sorcière de quatorze ans qui, il l'espérait vivement, allait lui faire confiance malgré les apparences qui étaient toutes contre lui.

 _§§§§_

Sa vie n'avait absolument plus aucun sens.

Après avoir appris qu'elle était une sorcière, maintenant, elle se retrouvait confrontée à ce criminel recherché par les mondes sorciers et moldus qu'était Sirius Black.

Et il s'avérait que celui-ci n'était autre que son chien, Bolder.

Elle se figea, interdite.

Son _chien_ était un _tueur_ , et un _humain_ qui plus est ?

Que... QUOI ?

Mais... pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive _à elle_?

Hermione Granger savait parfaitement qui était Sirius Black.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, on lui avait expliqué que c'était un meurtrier issu du monde magique (d'ailleurs, elle avait cru déceler une certaine tristesse dans les yeux du professeur Lupin à l'évocation de celui-ci), et depuis, elle se tenait sur ses gardes, consciente qu'il pouvait finir par infiltrer le château d'un jour à l'autre.

Elle réalisa soudainement avec horreur que c'était en réalité _elle_ qui lui avait permis d'entrer.

L'homme en face d'elle, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un criminel échappé d'une prison à sécurité maximale et loin de tout.

Il avait une baguette magique dans la main, et, aussitôt qu'Hermione l'eût vue, il leva les mains en l'air.

La première chose que la sorcière remarqua à son sujet fut le désespoir dans son regard, et peut-être que ce fut justement son regard qui l'empêcha de directement appeler quelqu'un au secours.

(Ce qui aurait sans doute été en pure perte, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.)

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, surtout, n'appelle pas au secours, je t'en supplie.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Hurla-t-il, et il avait décidément _beaucoup_ de chance que cette aile du château soit complètement déserte. »

Hermione ne sut jamais réellement ce qui la poussa à rester calme et à ne pas directement lui lancer un _Stupefix_ ou un _Petrificus Totalus_ (sorts qu'elle avait appris très récemment à utiliser.)

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance, _Bolder_? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une ironie mordante, laissant pour de bon les masques tomber, la douleur de la trahison l'envahissant soudainement.

\- Parce que si j'étais vraiment le monstre qu'ils voient tous en moi, j'aurais déjà utilisé les nombreuses occasions que j'aurais pu avoir de te tuer si je l'avais voulu, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hum... oui, ça se tenait.

« Écoute-moi, Hermione... Je pense que tu crois savoir qui je suis, mais la majorité des choses que tu sais de moi est complètement fausse. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et je ne suis pas un mangemort.

\- Tu es un animagus, pas vrai ? C'est grâce à ça que tu as pu t'évader d'Azkaban sans être repéré, c'est pour ça que personne ne t'a encore retrouvé.

Il se mit curieusement à sourire.

\- Oui, oui, c'est exact. Tu es définitivement une jeune fille très brillante, tu le sais ça ?

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, tu le sais ça ? Fit-elle d'un ton moqueur et avec un air sérieux, reproduisant la structure de sa phrase avec ironie, les bras croisés.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir de plus belle.

\- C'est drôle ça... Tu me fais penser à mon ami Remus, il avait exactement le même air sérieux quand il me réprimandait quand j'avais fait une bêtise un peu plus grave que d'habitude... Ce qui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu n'as jamais trahi les Potter ? Que tu n'as jamais été au service de celui qu'on appelle Lord Voldemort ? »

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma immédiatement.

« Je suis ce que l'on appelle stupidement dans le monde sorcier un « Sang-Pur », ce qui signifie que la plupart des membres de ma famille se sont toujours mariés avec des personnes issues d'autres familles de sorciers. Ce qui a probablement dû les mener à des mariages consanguins, mais on est pas là pour parler de ma tarée de famille !

Mes parents ont toujours été de fervents partisans de Voldemort, mais quant à moi, j'ai toujours vomi et rejeté leurs idéaux. Jamais je n'ai été à son service. Jamais je n'aurais pu. »

 _Pas alors que mon petit-ami était un loup-garou et que ceux-ci sont considérés comme une sous-race par les mangemorts._

 _Pas alors que cette sois-disant « pureté du sang » ne pouvait que mener les sorciers à leur perte._

 _Pas alors que Voldemort ne proposait que la haine et la désolation à ses partisans._

\- Tu oses dire son nom...

\- Quoi ?

\- La plupart des gens... Enfin, ils l'appellent « Vous-Savez-Qui », à cause de la peur qu'il leur inspire encore, même des années après sa mort. Ses partisans, eux, d'après ce que je sais, le nomment « Seigneur », ou « Maître ». Mais toi... tu n'as pas peur de le nommer.

\- Pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom ? Toi aussi tu l'as prononcé.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevée dans la peur de ce nom, c'est différent. Dans ce cas-là, fit-elle, se détendant imperceptiblement, remarquant que, bien qu'ayant baissé les bras, Sirius n'avait encore amorcé aucun mouvement pour l'attaquer, si tu n'es pas là pour tuer Harry, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Parce que je veux me venger de celui qui a réellement trahi James et Lily Potter et qui m'a injustement envoyé en prison : Peter Pettigrow. »

 _§§§§_

Une fois que Sirius eût terminé son récit, Hermione se releva du siège sur lequel elle s'était assise, et elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Je te fais confiance ! Fit-elle abruptement. Et je te crois. Mais je pense que je risque de probablement être la seule à le faire. Il va falloir que tu continues à te cacher pendant un temps, avant que nous ayons retrouvé pour de bon Peter.

\- Tu ne sais pas non plus où il se trouve ?

\- D'après Ron, ça fait déjà deux ou trois jours que « Croutard » a disparu sans laisser de traces, il est plutôt inquiet d'ailleurs.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen pour le retrouver.

\- Quoi comme moyen ?

\- La Carte du Maraudeur. Moi et les autres maraudeurs, nous avons créé cette carte pendant notre scolarité, et elle indique presque toutes les pièces du château. À moins que Peter ne se cache dans la salle que j'ai découverte il y a peu et qui n'y est pas indiquée, tu devrais le retrouver rapidement si tu mets la main sur cette carte.

Hermione se mit soudainement à sourire.

\- J'ai entendu les jumeaux Weasley parler de cette carte avec Harry il n'y a pas longtemps. Je pense que c'est lui qui la possède maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de me la prêter. Et peut-être même... qu'il pourra nous aider. »

Elle ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir qui apparut immédiatement dans les yeux de l'animagus.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je veux dire... tu me fais confiance au point de me laisser approcher Harry ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Cependant, j'y émets une certaine condition.

\- Laquelle ? »

A vrai dire, il était déjà prêt à lui dire : _demande_ _moi_ _ce que tu veux, je le ferai._

 _Tout pour revoir mon filleul et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un assassin._

\- Je voudrais que tu me donnes ta baguette. Histoire d'éviter si possible... qu'Harry ne panique en te voyant débarquer comme ça, si tu es désarmé, tu apparaîtras beaucoup moins dangereux.

Le sorcier pâlit brutalement.

\- Alors... tu me demandes de te faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas que tu me livres au Ministère et aux Détraqueurs en profitant du fait que je serai désarmé ?

\- Je t'ai fait suffisamment confiance pour croire que tu ne m'attaquerais pas, et j'ai eu raison. Ne peux-tu pas faire la même chose ?

Il eut un sourire cynique.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un, c'était un de mes meilleurs amis, et il nous a tous trahis. Tu peux comprendre que je puisse être un peu réticent à l'idée de faire confiance à une personne que je connais à peine ?

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Qui s'est fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas pendant plus de quatre mois, rappelle-moi ? Si je voulais te livrer, je t'aurais lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_ pendant notre conversation, quand tu n'avais pas ta baguette à portée de main, je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser ce genre de ruse aussi tordue !

Sirius eut la décence d'afficher un air contrit.

\- Tu n'as pas tort... murmura-t-il, avant de tendre sa baguette à Hermione.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie ta confiance Sirius, crois-moi... En espérant maintenant qu'Harry me fasse suffisamment confiance lui aussi. »

 _§§§§  
_

Hermione Granger était terriblement heureuse à Poudlard.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'était pas seule.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment aborder la question Sirius Black avec Harry, en ce froid milieu de novembre, elle-même, Harry et Luna se trouvaient dans le parc de l'école, en train de nourrir les Sombrals que seuls ces deux derniers pouvaient voir.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, Hermione n'avait pas peur.

Ces animaux invisibles pour le commun des mortels avaient une mauvaise réputation, vus comme porteurs de malchance, annonciateurs de mauvais présages, craints de tous...

Elle savait ce que c'était, que de provoquer la peur chez les autres, elle avait eu peur d'elle-même pendant des années.

Bolder à ses côtés, elle attendit tranquillement le départ de Luna, qui avait cours de potion à cette heure-ci, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une chance que ni elle ni Sirius n'aient de mauvaises intentions envers Harry, sinon les choses auraient pu très mal se finir.

En à peine deux mois, elle avait formé un lien d'amitié très fort avec le jeune sorcier, parce qu'ils étaient pareils, par de nombreux aspects, même s'ils étaient également différents.

Harry n'avait pas le même intérêt passionné qu'elle pour les études, la littérature et le savoir, quant à elle, elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, ayant le vertige, elle pouvait à peine réussir à manier correctement un balai.

Mais c'était cela aussi qui les rapprochait tellement, en un sens, le fait qu'Hermione pouvait parler pendant des heures des contes de Beedle le Barde, qu'elle avait découverts peu de temps auparavant, tandis qu'Harry, lui, était parfois intarissable sur quelle équipe de Quidditch était meilleure par rapport à telle autre.

Ils se complémentaient, en somme.

Se laissant tomber à côté d'Harry, elle se racla la gorge.

« Harry ? Il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose. »

 _A suivre..._


	7. Tu as tant de choses à apprendre

Chapitre 6 : Tu as tant de choses à apprendre...

 **RAR :**

 **Stéphanie :** **Merci.**

 **Prochain chapitre : le 11 avril.**

En apercevant qu'à côté d'Hermione, il y avait Bolder (ou du moins un chien qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la description qu'elle en avait faite), le regard d'Harry se mit à briller de joie.

« Tu as retrouvé ton chien en fin de compte ? Super !

Elle eut un léger sourire.

\- Oui... En quelque sorte.

Sentant un des sombrals se rapprocher d'elle, entendant sa respiration, elle leva une de ses mains en l'air pour lui caresser la tête, laissant celle-ci errer dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne prenne les choses en main.

Il rit, et se saisit de sa main droite.

\- Il est à ta droite, fit-il en plaçant la main d'Hermione sur la tête de la bête ailée, avant de la relâcher. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle caressa la tête de la créature, trouvant un certain apaisement dans le rythme lent de va-et-vient qu'elle créait avec sa main, ce qui lui permit de prendre encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à Harry et à comment elle allait le lui dire.

« Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu comptais me dire ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point elle avait l'air sérieuse (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude quoi...).

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler fou, insensé, et tu risques de ne pas me croire. Mais Harry, il s'agit purement et simplement _de la vérité_.

\- Je... je t'écoute.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Harry. Une histoire qui s'est mal terminée, il y a douze ans, ne laissant que mort, désolation, haine et colère. Et cette histoire, c'est la tienne.

\- Hermione... fit alors Harry, pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son discours. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire de trahison, continua-t-elle, ne prenant pas en compte son intervention, une histoire de mensonges et de vies brisées. Ai-je bien toute ton attention maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, afin d'être certaine que son ami l'écoutait bel et bien.

\- Oui, même si je ne vois pas encore où tu veux en venir.

\- Ça va venir, ne t'en fait pas. Il y a douze ans, le soir d'Halloween, le mage noir Voldemort s'est rendu dans ta maison, pour essayer de te tuer, et ce jour-là, il a assassiné tes parents. Depuis que tu sais que tu es un sorcier, et surtout depuis que tu as rencontré le professeur Lupin, on t'a raconté que si tes parents avaient été retrouvés, c'est parce que le sortilège du _Fidelitas_ avait été brisé.

Que le secret de la localisation de ta maison a été révélé à ce sorcier, et que ta famille a été trahie par un de leurs plus proches amis. C'est vrai.

\- Mais cela, Hermione, je le sais déjà.

\- Certes oui, mais ce que tu sais n'est pas entièrement véridique.

\- Comment cela ? Dit-il, légitimement confus.

\- C'est là que ça devient complexe... Sirius Black n'a jamais trahit tes parents.

Harry sursauta immédiatement.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Sirius Black était mon parrain, et il a également été le gardien du secret de mes parents, c'était un mangemort en secret, il les a trahi, et maintenant il erre dans la nature avec pour seul but de me tuer ! Cracha-t-il avec colère et aigreur.

\- Non, Harry, tu as tort. Tu te trompes de coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Puis, son visage se figea. Attends une seconde... Comment... comment tu as pu être mise au courant de _ça_ ? Son regard se posa alors sur Bolder, juste en face de lui, et il blêmit.

Il est parmi nous, pas vrai ? C'est lui ! C'est Sirius Black ! Remus Lupin m'a prévenu que c'était un animagus, qu'il avait la forme d'un chien, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé... Hermione, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, tu _sais_ quel homme dangereux c'est !

\- Harry, il faut que tu me crois, et surtout, _ne panique pas_!

\- Oh, _vraiment_ ? Harry se leva alors, s'écartant le plus possible d'Hermione et de Sirius. Il y a un meurtrier sanguinaire et complètement taré qui se trouve à deux pas de moi, qui veut me tuer, _et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter_? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Il ne veut pas te tuer, il veut seulement être innocenté d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis !

\- Pourquoi devrais-je le croire, pourquoi devrais-je penser qu'il ne veut pas me tuer ?

\- Il m'a donné sa baguette magique ! Finit-elle par hurler en désespoir de cause, ce qui le calma instantanément.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira, avant de sortir l'objet de son sac.

\- Tu penses réellement que je l'aurais laissé venir non loin de toi _avec_ un objet pouvant lui permettre de te tuer ? Bon, alors, tu es prêt à m'écouter sérieusement, ou tu comptes rester bouché encore longtemps ?

Harry hocha la tête, avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant le chien se rapprocher un peu de lui, ce dont Hermione ne le blâmait évidemment pas.

Il avait passé ces derniers mois en croyant fermement qu'il voulait le tuer, il n'allait pas être à l'aise avec lui aussi facilement non plus.

\- Dans ce cas-là... Qui a trahi mes parents ? Qui les a livrés à Voldemort ? »

Hermione n'eut jamais le temps de lui répondre, Sirius ayant profité du fait qu'Harry connaissait enfin sa véritable identité pour reprendre sa vraie forme.

En le voyant en chair et en os, juste en face de lui, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son parrain était là, juste devant ses yeux, amaigri et squelettique (même si bien moins qu'il ne l'était quelques mois plus tôt), il était l'homme en qui ses parents avaient eu confiance, et qui aurait sans doute dû l'élever avec Remus après leur mort si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

L'animagus se mit à sourire en le voyant, et on pouvait constater en le voyant que la lueur de légère folie qui avait pu apparaître autrefois dans son regard avait entièrement disparu.

Le regard qu'il posait sur lui était étrangement doux, et emplit de tendresse et d'amour filial, et à cet instant précis, face à cette vision, Harry sut _instinctivement_ que jamais cet homme ne voudrait lui faire le moindre mal.

« Tu ne vois donc pas Harry ? Tu ne vois pas qui d'autre que moi aurait pu les trahir ? _Nous_ trahir. Rappelle-toi, nous étions quatre à l'époque... »

Remus lui avait parlé des maraudeurs, bien évidemment, il lui avait parlé de sa lycanthropie, de comment et de pourquoi ses trois amis avaient à tout pris voulu devenir des animagi pour lui, pour l'aider à supporter la douleur et la solitude pendant les longues nuits de pleines lunes.

Il lui avait parlé de lui-même, Lunard, le loup bien malgré lui, mais aussi de Cornedrue le cerf, de Patmol le chien, et bien sûr...

« Peter Pettigrow ! Lâcha-t-il avec assurance, et la voix emplie d'horreur. Queudver ! C'est lui qui... qui a dénoncé mes parents ? L'interrogea-t-il avec scepticisme.

Sirius hocha la tête, l'approuvant dans ses déductions, tandis qu'Harry, lui, pâlissait de plus en plus.

Puis, une autre chose le frappa.

\- Il se change en rat, ajouta-t-il, et il est présumé mort depuis douze ans, et ça fait douze ans exactement que Croutard se trouve dans la famille Weasley. Et il a disparu il y a juste quelques jours, et ça fait au moins quatre mois qu'il est stressé selon Ron, donc depuis que tu t'es évadé. Ça concorde complètement !

L'horreur envahit alors son visage de façon encore plus complète.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, ça va bientôt faire _deux ans_ que je vis avec celui qui a trahi mes parents ?

\- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, Harry, le réconforta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir mis au courant au juste ?

\- Parce que tu mérites de connaître la vérité, et aussi parce que tu possèdes la seule chose qui puisse nous permettre de retrouver Peter Pettigrow, lui répondit Hermione.

Il sourit, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- La carte du maraudeur ?

\- La carte du maraudeur, approuva-t-elle.

\- Très bien, je vais vous aider, leur dit Harry, sortant la carte de son sac.

Sirius cligna des yeux, surpris par ce revirement.

\- Alors... tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily ?

\- Bien sûr que je te crois ! Il y a trop de détails qui collent pour que ce soit une coïncidence, et puis... je fais confiance à Hermione. Je sais qu'elle ne t'aurait pas laissé venir ici si elle n'avait pas été sure que tu étais innocent. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir crue.

Harry répondit à son sourire, avant de s'exclamer en pointant sa baguette sur la carte :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

 _§§§§_

« La cabane hurlante. Ce petit salopard se cache _dans la cabane hurlante_.

Les poings serrés, le regard empli de colère, Sirius tremblait. Son visage se figea alors en un terrible rictus.

\- Il a osé retourner _là-bas_! Lâcha-t-il finalement, semblant considérer cette action comme un pur sacrilège. Puis, son rire se transforma en un rire amer véritablement hystérique. Oh par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne _même pas_? Je savais qu'il était lâche, mais pas au point d'oser y aller à nouveau, comme autrefois, comme si _rien_ ne s'était passé, comme si il ne nous avait jamais _trahis_ et _vendus_ à Voldemort !

\- Peut-être que c'est justement pour cela qu'il y est retourné, proposa Harry. Parce qu'il se disait que tu ne penserais pas à cet endroit comme une cachette possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on sait où il est ? Demanda Hermione, voulant distraire Sirius de sa présente colère. Est-ce qu'on fait appel à un professeur pour l'arrêter ?

Sirius se mit à grimacer.

\- Mauvaise idée. En me voyant, je ne pense pas qu'on nous écoutera. Je suis un criminel recherché, après tout, dit-il avec cynisme. Même Remus me croit coupable, alors je doute qu'on puisse réussir à être crédibles.

\- C'est pas faux... dit Harry.

\- Alors quoi ? L'interrogea Hermione. On y va comme ça, et on l'arrête ?

\- Oui ! S'exclamèrent en cœur le parrain et le filleul.

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

\- Foutus gryffondors, fit-elle avec amusement et aussi une certaine tendresse, semblant presque oublier qu'elle en était une elle aussi. Très bien, on y va. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la cabane hurlante fut assez court, par chance ils purent constater également grâce à la carte que Peter s'y trouvait toujours.

Ne restait plus qu'à réussir à entrer dans la cabane sans faire fuir le rat, ce qui ruinerait tout leurs efforts à néant si cela arrivait.

Comprenant les risques d'une telle expédition, malgré ses doutes, Hermione se tourna vers Sirius, et lui tendit sa baguette magique.

« Que...

\- Je ne pense pas que Pettigrow attende notre arrivée, mais au cas où... C'est un animagus et un sorcier aguerri, et je ne pense pas que nous deux, un troisième année et une sorcière encore en formation, nous puissions lutter contre lui si jamais il tentait de nous attaquer. On ne sait jamais.

\- J'en doute très fortement, mais... je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci Hermione. »

Plus qu'une simple précaution, c'était également une grande marque de confiance de la part de la jeune sorcière à son égard, et Sirius lui-même doutait de pouvoir réussir à justifier cette confiance.

Quant à Harry, qui regardait la cabane de loin (ils ne se trouvaient pas juste devant, ayant peur que Peter puisse les entendre, et Sirius venait de lancer un sort de silence autour d'eux, afin de ne pas être repérés), il se rapprocha d'Hermione.

« Au fait, Hermione... je voulais te dire merci.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien... pour m'avoir ramené mon parrain, bien sûr, me permettre de le connaître, et de savoir qu'il est en réalité innocent. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais. Avec Remus Lupin, il est une des seules personnes proches de mes parents qu'il me reste.

\- Je n'ai... rien fait d'extraordinaire, tu sais. »

Harry se mit soudainement à sourire.

« Tu crois ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as recueillit un chien errant presque mourant, et sans toi, il aurait sans aucun doute fini par perdre la raison. Sans toi, j'ignorerais toujours que Peter Pettigrow, alias Croutard, a trahi mes parents. »

Et, sans la prévenir, Harry la serra alors dans ses bras, lui laissant bien sûr la possibilité de se dégager de l'étreinte si elle le voulait.

Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre à être très démonstratif avec les autres (ses années de maltraitances chez les Dursley n'avaient pas beaucoup aidé), de ce fait, elle était réellement surprise de cette marque d'affection.

« Merci Hermione. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais elle était terriblement _heureuse_ de voir que ce qu'elle avait fait ait eu un tel effet sur lui.

Oui, ce qu'elle avait fait avait réellement servit à quelque chose, et si ça rendait Harry heureux, alors tant mieux.

 _§§§§_

Entrant dans la cabane hurlante, suivie par Harry et Sirius, Hermione repéra immédiatement le rat qui s'était caché tout au fond de la pièce.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« _Petrificus Totalus_! »

Hé bien, tout ça pour ça.

A peine une demie-minute.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire en réalisant à quel point ça avait été... facile.

Et absolument _pas_ épique.

Enfin, valait mieux ça qu'un combat long et ardu au bout duquel ils auraient pu potentiellement perdre.

« Bien, au moins, ça, c'est fait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller dans la Grande Salle pour...

Se retournant vers Sirius, elle se figea brutalement, en remarquant à quel point son regard avait changé. Il avait sa baguette magique à la main, et tout son corps était figé dans une posture d'attaque, ce qui n'avait _aucun_ sens, puisque Peter avait déjà été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Et dans ses yeux, il y avait tellement de colère, dirigée contre le rat désormais aux pieds d'Hermione, juste derrière elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, les deux étudiants commencèrent soudainement à avoir peur.

En étant de nouveau confronté à son ancien ami et désormais ennemi, dans sa tête, tout explosa, et seule demeurait la fureur.

Il ne voyait même plus ni Harry, ni Hermione, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit, c'était les douze longues années que Peter lui avait volées.

Et maintenant, il comptait bien le lui faire payer.

« Sirius... Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire, fit Hermione, blême de peur.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît... écarte-toi. »

Elle aurait dû le voir venir, pourtant.

Elle aurait dû comprendre que quatre mois ne pouvaient pas suffire à complètement effacer son désir de vengeance, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'une seconde pour basculer à nouveau.

Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir venir ?

\- Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse le tuer comme ça !

\- A-t-il laissé la moindre chance à James et Lily ?

\- Écoute-moi, Sirius, je sais que...

\- Que quoi ? Ça fait douze ans Hermione ! Douze années que j'ai dû passer seul, à Azkaban, _à cause de lui_! Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Il mérite de payer pour ses crimes, _mais pas comme ça_!

\- Et comment ?

\- En étant livré à la justice !

\- Ah, la justice ? Qu'est-ce que la justice a jamais fait pour moi ? Cette fameuse justice m'a condamné injustement, est-ce qu'elle va reconnaître son erreur et emprisonner Peter ?

\- Peter mérite d'avoir un procès !

\- Il m'a tout pris ! Il a provoqué la mort de mes plus proches amis, nous a trahis, a fait d'Harry un orphelin, il a tué tout ces pauvres moldus, il m'a envoyé en prison, et m'a séparé de l'homme que j'aimais ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le tuer là, tout de suite !

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est vus, et j'ai envie d'y croire. Parce que je sais que James et Lily n'approuveraient pas ce que tu veux faire, qu'ils te voudraient libre et pas encore en prison.

Si tu le tues ici et maintenant, qu'on t'innocente ou pas sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a douze ans ne changerait _rien_. Ce serait un meurtre ! Tuer Peter, ce serait retourner à Azkaban, ce serait abandonner Remus une nouvelle fois. Ce serait abandonner Harry, aussi. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Peut-être que ce fut ce discours qui le décida, peut-être que ce fut l'allusion à son filleul, ou à James et Lily, ou à Remus.

Après tout, peu importe.

Le sorcier s'écroula sur le sol, avant d'éclater en sanglots, craquant complètement.

Hermione sentit la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher, et, jetant un coup d'œil sur son prisonnier, en le voyant légèrement bouger une patte, elle le pétrifia une nouvelle fois, par crainte que le sort ne se défasse d'une minute à l'autre.

Se penchant sur l'animagus, elle eut un sourire satisfait.

« Bien, mon cher Peter... Toi et moi, on va aller dans la Grande Salle, et tu vas arrêter pour de bon de te cacher. »

En voyant la terreur dans les yeux du rat, son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer.

« Chacun son tour, salopard. »

 _§§§§_

Durant le repas du soir, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, suivie de Bolder et d'Harry, et, à nouveau, sans attendre une seule seconde, elle balança sans ménagement Peter Pettigrow devant la table des professeurs.

Mais, alors que l'exclamation de surprise de Ron (« _Croutard_? ») résonnait dans l'air, elle fut rapidement noyée dans la masse des réactions de surprise des personnes présentes dans la salle, quand Bolder reprit sa véritable forme et que Sirius Black apparut aux yeux de tous.

Avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Peter :

« _Revelio_! »

Alors, le troisième des membres des maraudeurs encore vivant redevint humain pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une certaine confusion, mais ce qui en ressortit finalement, une fois que le ministère fut contacté, et Peter emmené loin de Poudlard, ce fut la certitude que Sirius Black était innocent, et qu'il avait la permission de rester un temps à Poudlard s'il le désirait.

Ce qu'il accepta bien évidemment.

Ce n'est donc que quelques heures plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut couché, que l'animagus et le loup-garou purent enfin se retrouver seuls.

Douze ans.

Douze ans de solitude chacun de leur côté, de séparation forcée, de douleur, de souffrance, d'incompréhension, balayées en une seconde, en une étreinte.

« Remus...

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair ?

Et doucement, Sirius se mit à sourire.

\- Promis. »

 _§§§§_

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent dans le calme le plus total.

Une fois que les détraqueurs eurent déguerpis pour de bon de l'école, l'ambiance retrouva la paix d'autrefois, et Hermione fut même célébrée pendant un temps comme l'héroïne de l'école (« Bienvenue au club », lui avait de nouveau lancé Angelica Robin avec amusement), pour avoir réussi à rendre justice à un innocent.

Chose qui était rapidement passé au dessus de la tête de la jeune sorcière, qui avait été ravie de pouvoir reprendre tranquillement ses études, maintenant que Sirius était pour de bon innocenté, et désormais, elle progressait à pas de géants, maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait ses pouvoirs et qu'elle avait également une parfaite maîtrise de sa baguette.

Épaulée par les différents professeurs de l'école, par Angelica et Penny, mais aussi par Harry quand celui-ci n'était pas occupé par ses entraînements/matchs de Quidditch, Hermione avait réussi, en ce mois de mars, à presque complètement rattraper tout ses petits camarades qui étaient désormais en troisième année, chose dont tout le monde était admiratif.

En fait, sur certains sujets, elle en dépassait même certains, le cours d'étude des moldus par exemple, ne lui serait pas vraiment utile, puisqu'elle vivait parmi ceux-ci depuis quatorze ans.

Bref, la sorcière était infiniment douée.

(Ce qui, je pense, ne surprendra personne...)

De ce fait, à la fin du mois de juin, tout les membres du corps enseignant (oui, Rogue y compris. À moins d'être de complète mauvaise foi, il ne pouvait pas occulter le fait qu'elle était véritablement douée) s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'elle méritait complètement sa place comme élève en quatrième année de Poudlard.

C'est donc le cœur léger que la sorcière s'envola pour ses vacances d'été, surtout après avoir appris qu'elle était invitée chez les Weasley à passer une partie des vacances chez eux, en compagnie des Weasley eux-même, mais aussi de Luna, de Neville et d'Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle était parfaitement heureuse.


	8. Etre à sa place

Chapitre 7 : Être à sa place.

 **RAR :**

 **Nienna3478 :** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Prochain chapitre : date indéterminée, et non, ce ne sera pas l'épilogue parce que je vais rajouter un autre chapitre avant celui-ci, vu que je n'ai pas réussi à encore tout raconter. Des fois, je me fatigue moi-même...**

Au cœur du silence assourdissant qui envahissait actuellement les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard, seul résonnaient les sanglots d'une jeune sorcière solitaire.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu, et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, Hermione Granger venait de recevoir de plein fouet la haine d'un sorcier autoproclamé « Sang-Pur », nommé Drago Malfoy.

« _Sale_ _S_ _ang_ - _de_ - _Bourbe_ ! »

Et ce, pour au moins la quatrième ou cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année.

Donc oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

La première fois qu'il l'avait insultée ainsi, personne n'avait vraiment compris.

L'insulte avait fusé dans l'air, surprenant tout le monde, Hermione la première, qui n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre sur le moment.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus vraiment ce qui avait mené à ce que l'insulte soit prononcée par l'adolescent, de toute façon, ce n'était pas _ça_ le plus important.

Ce qui comptait, c'était le caractère particulièrement humiliant de celle-ci, en plus de ce qu'elle signifiait.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait dire sur le moment, pas plus qu'Harry, mais ils avaient vu le regard des autres sorciers autour d'eux s'assombrir soudainement.

Mal à l'aise, ils avaient fini par lui dire ce que cela voulait dire, et elle avait eu envie de hurler.

 _Sang-impur_.

Voilà ce qu'une partie du monde sorcier pensait d'elle, et _ça_ , ça la mettait en rage.

Parce qu'elle était la fille de deux moldus, elle était jugée comme étant une moins que rien par certains, une sorte de sous-sorcière, qui ne méritait même pas d'entre être un. Elle était d'office vue par ceux qui l'appelaient ainsi comme étant moins bonne que les autres à cause de sa naissance, elle était considérée comme ne méritant pas d'avoir droit aux mêmes choses que les autres.

C'était une mentalité archaïque, qui n'était plus partagée par beaucoup de gens, si ce n'est quelques familles Sang-Pures (et qui avaient souvent été proches de Voldemort quand celui-ci sévissait encore), mais ça ébahissait Hermione de savoir qu'il y avait encore des gens pour y croire fermement.

Ce jour-là, quand il l'insulta pour la toute première fois (mais pas pour la dernière), elle comprit véritablement ce que c'était que de ne pas se faire complètement accepter par le monde sorcier.

Elle connaissait déjà cette sensation, l'ayant expérimentée de nombreuses fois avant, chez les moldus, mais ça avait été différemment, et pour des raisons plus ou moins légitimes, et compréhensibles, mais elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le vivre ici aussi.

Hermione avait alors décidé de simplement l'ignorer, espérant qu'il finirait par laisser tomber.

Mais c'était bien mal le connaître.

Et maintenant, elle était là, tétanisée, et en pleurs, sans savoir exactement comment réagir.

Elle savait déjà que Drago serait puni pour ce qu'il avait fait et dit, la professeure McGonagall allait bien évidemment y veiller, mais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait au juste ?

Même si Malfoy arrêtait bon gré mal gré ses insultes, en quoi cela modifierait-il l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle, l'opinion que tant d'autres sorciers portaient sur elle, les autres nés-moldus, ou même sur les moldus en général ?

Par ailleurs, cela ne concernait pas uniquement que les nés-moldus ou les moldus, parce qu'Hermione, au moins autant par simple curiosité que par désir d'en savoir plus, avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le monde des sorciers, et sur son fonctionnement en général, afin de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette haine ancestrale.

Elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage.

Pendant des siècles, les moldus avaient craint, haï et persécuté (ou du moins avaient tenté de le faire) les sorciers, et ceux-ci avaient été forcés depuis de se cacher d'eux, de dissimuler leur vraie nature quand ils étaient en présence de moldus.

Ils avaient tous dû se cacher à cause de ce qu'ils étaient, se terrer sans pouvoir choisir de faire autrement, et Hermione comprenait très bien cette rancœur latente que cette situation avait pu engendrer.

Mais, la haine ?

La certitude de valoir mieux que tout le monde, d'être meilleur que ceux ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique ou n'ayant pas de parents sorciers, sans compter cette idée absurde qu'avoir des moldus dans sa famille était une _honte_?

Ça, elle n'arrivait ni à le comprendre, ni à l'accepter.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'injustice de sa propre situation qui la mettait le plus en rage, parce qu'elle avait trouvé pire dans ses lectures, _bien pire_.

Ce qu'elle avait trouvé au sujet des elfes de maison, des créatures magiques en tout genre, des centaures, des loups-garou, des « hybrides » en général et sur comment ceux-ci pouvaient être traités parfois, encore à cette époque...

Merlin tout puissant...

Elle avait eu envie de vomir.

En réalité, c'était pour _ça_ qu'elle pleurait.

Après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans la société sorcière en pensant innocemment que celle-ci, à défaut d'être parfaite, avait au moins le mérite d'être plus juste et avancée que la société des moldus – puisque les sorciers avaient pour la plupart conscience de ce que c'était que de se sentir différent – la jeune fille avait peu à peu découvert toutes les failles et les inégalités que cette société portait en elle.

Une voix lointaine la tira soudainement de ses pensées.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? »

Elle releva la tête, puis s'essuya rapidement les yeux, sa vue, autrefois brouillée par les larmes, redevenant d'un coup terriblement claire.

Devant ses yeux et sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle était assise sur le sol, se trouvait un épais grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire encore quelques minutes auparavant, et elle avait juste envie de le jeter au feu.

Alors que la lecture (ou plutôt la relecture) du livre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau (ainsi que celle de l _'Anthologie des monstres pour enfants_ , et du _Guide des Trolls_ , du même auteur) l'avait plutôt apaisée, puisqu'elle était plutôt en accord avec l'auteur et sa vision des choses, ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui concernait le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et dont elle avait déjà oublié le titre.

Le passage en question concernait le traitement des elfes de maison dans les maisons des Sang-Purs (à savoir, les seuls ou presque, hormis Poudlard, à les employer), et elle n'avait pas réussi à lire plus de quelques lignes, tellement elle était écœurée.

En voyant Harry se diriger vers elle, elle referma le livre, avant de se relever, posant ce dernier sur le rebord d'un des lavabos de la pièce.

Elle s'épousseta rapidement, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Finit-il par lui demander, mal à l'aise. On m'a dit que Malfoy avait fait des siennes cet après-midi. Ça va ? »

Passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur ses yeux, qui étaient rougis par les larmes, elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça va, ça va...

Le sorcier en face d'elle ne paraissait pas réellement très convaincu.

\- Tu es sure ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux...

\- Est-ce que tu savais que les elfes de maison avaient tous pour réflexe « naturel » de s'auto-punir par des châtiments corporels quand ils estiment qu'il ont échoué dans une tâche qui leur a été confiée par leur maître ? Le coupa-t-elle brusquement, tout son être irradiant d'une féroce colère, tandis que toute tristesse semblait s'être évanouie en elle.

Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Heu... non ? Jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises, non, je ne le savais pas. Enfin, pour être honnête, j'avoue qu'en dehors des elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard, je n'en côtoie pas des masses non plus. Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec ce que Malfoy t'as dit ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans la Salle sur Demande ? Je pense que je serai plus à l'aise d'en discuter là-bas plutôt qu'ici. Je doute que l'école apprécie que je casse des trucs si ceux-ci viennent des toilettes plutôt que de la Salle sur Demande, qui peut plus ou moins créer à l'infini tout et n'importe quoi. »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Hermione dans cet état, les larmes aux yeux, livide et les poings serrés, mais le plus étonnant dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tristesse, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle paraissait plus furieuse que blessée.

Elle paraissait comme avoir presque oublié la (enfin, les, pour être plus exacte) remarque désobligeante de Drago Malfoy à son égard.

Il hocha la tête.

 _§§§§_

Malgré le changement de lieu, la jeune sorcière fulminait toujours autant, et tournait en rond dans la pièce quasiment vide, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle avait envie de lancer aléatoirement des objets contre les murs non loin d'elle.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'un jour comme celui-ci où elle aurait été à ce point-là en colère.

Harry non plus d'ailleurs, et pourtant, cela faisait désormais plus d'un an qu'il la connaissait.

Il l'avait déjà vue s'énerver, évidemment, contre Sirius quand il avait voulu tuer Peter Pettigrow de sang-froid, mais aussi contre Malfoy durant toutes les nombreuses ( _très_ nombreuses) fois où celui-ci leur avait cherché des noises, à elle et à ses amis.

Ça avait même été aussi un peu le cas pendant les deux mois de vacances que lui et Hermione avaient passé au Terrier, où cette dernière avait eu parfois l'occasion de s'énerver contre Ron, qui pourrait parfois être irritant.

Et comme tout le monde, elle pouvait parfois s'irriter à cause de choses banales du quotidien.

Sauf que là, ça atteignait un autre niveau.

« Hermione... fit-il une nouvelle fois avec une voix inquiète, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- La première fois que Malfoy m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a juste fait mal, lui confia-t-elle. Un peu comme si on m'avait insultée en me disant que j'étais une idiote, ou une « intello », ou une fille insupportable, ou une « miss je sais tout », enfin, qu'est-ce que je sais... C'était juste... un mot méchant comme un autre, et ça, je pouvais encaisser. J'en avais l'habitude. Mais quand j'en ai compris la signification véritable, et tout ce que ça impliquait de dégradant, _d'insultant_... »

Elle serra les poings si violemment que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, et le Survivant sentit une nouvelle fois une terrible inquiétude monter en lui.

Bon Dieu, par Merlin, que se passait-il au juste ?

Se saisissant soudainement d'un vase qui avait été placé judicieusement à sa portée par la pièce elle-même (parce que magie, tout ça), elle le balança contre le mur avec une rare violence, et Harry sursauta.

Enfin, valait mieux ça que de la voir se faire mal en frappant les murs avec ses poings...

« Sang-de-Bourbe. _San_ _g_ _-Impure_ , continua-t-elle avec rage, tandis qu'Harry l'écoutait attentivement. C'est comme ça qu'il me voit. Une moins que rien. Un être inférieur. Moi, les nés-moldus, et les non-sorciers. Et tout les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ce que Malfoy pense de toi Hermione ? Demanda finalement Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas. C'est un crétin ! Et toi, tu es brillante ! Tu es probablement l'une des meilleures sorcières de notre génération, même en apprenant qui tu étais avec deux ans de retard, tu as réussi à tous nous rattraper, et même _à nous dépasser_! Tu es une sorcière comme les autres. Tu n'as absolument rien à lui prouver, tu m'entends ! Ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il ne s'agit pas juste _de moi_! »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et même si Harry avait désespéramment envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il savait qu'elle avait surtout besoin qu'il l'écoute, qu'il la _comprenne_ , alors il resta immobile.

« Alors quoi ?

Non, c'était définitif, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il constata qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

\- Quand j'ai finalement appris ce que le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe » pouvait bien désigner, Remus m'a réconfortée. Il a essayé de me persuader que je ne devais pas prendre ça trop à cœur, que le point de vue des gens sur moi n'avait aucune importance. Que je devais essayer de mettre ça à distance, le plus loin possible de moi... Et là, j'ai compris. »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, s'arrêtant de déambuler sans but, finissant par décider de s'asseoir, un peu comme si toute son énergie venait à l'instant même de lui être enlevée.

« Il savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait, et il le sait toujours. Que d'être isolé. D'être traité comme un monstre, un paria. D'être mal vu par une bonne partie de la société, _en pire._ Parce qu'il est un loup-garou, que trois nuits par mois il se change en loup, et que même si la potion Tue-Loup se démocratise de plus en plus, ça ne suffit pas, et que les gens voient toujours les gens comme lui comme des monstres.

\- En somme, ce que tu dis, c'est que la société est injuste. Que la _vie_ est injuste.

Comme si il ne le savait pas déjà...

Semblant presque se rendre compte de ce qu'il pensait, Hermione reprit :

« J'ai été mise à l'écart des moldus parce qu'ils ne comprenaient ce que j'étais, qu'ils ne _me_ comprenaient pas. Tu as été maltraité pour les mêmes raisons, et parce que les Dursley étaient des connards sans cœur. Mais ça... ça c'était juste...

\- Des comportements individuels ? Proposa Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Hermione se mit à sourire, et son visage s'illumina (non, Harry n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?), et elle hocha finalement la tête.

\- Oui ! Alors que Malfoy, lui, en grandissant, a appris à haïr et déconsidérer les moldus à cause de ce que lui a enseigné sa famille, parce que c'est comme ça que les Sang-Purs réacs fonctionnent. Et tout les petits enfants sorciers ont appris à avoir peur des loups-garous, ou des sombrals, ou d'un tas d'autres créatures magiques, et hybrides de toutes sortes.

Puis, cela fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry.

\- Et c'est la même chose pour les elfes de maison, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'en parlais tout à l'heure. Parce que les sorciers qui les emploient les considèrent comme des esclaves, comme leur possession. »

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les Malfoy traitaient leur elfe de maison, Dobby...

En parlant de ça...

« Tu te souviens quand on est allé chercher nos fournitures, sur le chemin de Traverse ? Harry hocha la tête. On a croisé Malfoy, avec ses parents, et le pauvre Dobby, qui devait porter toutes ses affaires.

\- Je crois même que Drago l'a frappé à un moment.

\- Exact. Et _personne_ n'a rien dit face à ça. Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni les parents de Ron, ni les gens autour de nous, _comme si c'était normal_. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était un comportement à part, parce que Malfoy est un sale gosse, mal éduqué et que ses parents le laissent faire ce qu'il veut. Alors je me suis tue, j'ai serré les dents, et j'ai décidé de laisser couler. Mais maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas...

\- Ça te met en rage...

Elle eut un sourire ironique, les poings toujours serrés.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Hermione ? Elle releva la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, désemparée.

« Pour être honnête, j'en sais absolument rien. Ça doit faire des jours et des jours que je collecte toutes sortes d'informations sur les conditions de vie des elfes de maison, des loups-garou, des centaures, et plus j'en lis à ce sujet, plus ça m'écœure. Alors, quand Malfoy m'a une nouvelle fois insultée aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu l'as giflé ? L'interrogea Harry, qui était en entraînement de Quidditch au moment de « l'incident », et ne pouvait donc que se fier aux rumeurs qu'il avait entendues.

Son sourire se fit cette fois-ci amusé.

\- Oui. Il l'avait bien cherché aussi...

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus. »

En la voyant éclater de rire, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné.

Même si ce n'était que temporaire, son amie allait _mieux_.

 _§§§§_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit son sérieux.

« Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés Harry. Cette situation est injuste, les elfes de maison sont _conditionnés_ pour obéir à tout les ordres de leur « maître », et ce, quoi qu'il leur en coûte. Ce sont des esclaves ! Ils n'ont aucun droits, et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne semblent même pas en avoir conscience ! Ils sont maltraités, dénigrés, habillés de haillons, battus, insultés, _et tout le monde semble trouver ça normal_.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule cause pour laquelle tu comptes te battre.

\- Effectivement. Je compte me battre pour les droits des créatures magiques en général. Il est intolérable qu'encore aujourd'hui, les sorciers, et la société sorcière en général, soit aussi méprisante à l'égard des elfes de maison, des centaures, des gobelins, des sombrals. Alors oui, je vais me battre pour eux, parce que personne d'autre ne le fait.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je vais aller parler aux elfes de maison de Poudlard. Eux au moins sont correctement traités, avec un peu de chance, ils seront plus enclins à me parler que les elfes des maisons Sang-Purs. D'après ce que je sais, certains d'entre eux travaillaient chez des Sang-Purs avant d'être employés à Poudlard.

Je vais rassembler leurs témoignages, s'ils acceptent de répondre à mes questions. Anonymement, bien sûr. Et j'essayerai de trouver un journal pour publier tout ces témoignages. _Le Chicaneur_ , par exemple, je suis sure que le père de Luna acceptera de donner enfin la parole à ceux que personne n'écoute ni ne veut entendre. Je ferai tout pour que la société sorcière voit enfin tout ce qu'elle a refusé de voir ces dernières décennies. »

Harry la regarda alors très attentivement.

Il y avait une flamme de détermination qui brûlait dans ses yeux, et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par son enthousiasme, et son envie de bien faire.

Ainsi donc, elle était prête à donner de son temps, de son énergie – alors qu'elle était encore une élève qui avait de nombreuses choses à faire et à penser – pour une cause que beaucoup qualifieraient de perdue, sans avoir la certitude que son travail payerait, et elle faisait cela pour des êtres que de nombreuses personnes considéraient comme négligeables et sans importance.

Rien que pour ça, il avait envie de la suivre, et de l'aider, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder les pieds sur terre.

« Hermione... Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas les forcer à se libérer d'eux-même de nombreux siècles de conditionnement et d'esclavage. Il leur faudra du temps pour ça. Pas plus que tu ne pourras non plus profondément changer la société sorcière dans ses fondations mêmes, et à toi toute seule.

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, répliqua-t-elle farouchement. Mais je peux toujours essayer. »

Alors quand elle se releva, déterminée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, les yeux brillants d'une forte volonté, Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, et qu'il mit rapidement de côté.

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Alors Harry, es-tu prêt à m'aider à essayer de mettre la société sorcière complètement sens dessus dessous ? »

Il lui prit alors la main, se levant à son tour, et se mit à sourire.

 _En as-tu jamais douté_?

« Absolument Hermione ! Le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour, avant de brièvement le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Harry. »

Le sourire du sorcier s'accentua alors qu'il constatait qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

 _A suivre_...


	9. Et tu danses

Chapitre 8 : Et tu danses.

 **RAR :**

 **Mathilde :** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Stephanie :** **Merci.**

 **Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, vous aurez l'épilogue la semaine prochaine normalement si tout va bien.**

Les préparatifs pour le bal de Noël avançaient bien, mais Hermione devait avouer qu'elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention, pas plus qu'elle n'avait réellement suivit de près le fameux Tournoi des trois sorciers dont tout le monde parlait en permanence.

Elle avait d'autres choses à faire, d'autres choses plus importantes à ses yeux, comme continuer d'interroger les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

En ce début de mois de décembre, le fait est que la jeune fille avait plutôt bien avancé en un mois, mais en vérité, entre ça, ses propres études et les différents évènements organisés par l'école, elle commençait à se sentir doucement submergée.

Le fait est qu'Harry et tout ses autres amis l'aidaient dans ses recherches et dans son enquête (Luna lui avait déjà assuré que son père accepterait bien évidemment de publier son article avec les témoignages des elfes de maison de l'école qui accepteraient de parler), mais elle avait besoin de faire une pause, de lâcher prise.

Après tout, ils étaient presque en vacances maintenant, et elle avait suffisamment avancé pour faire une pause, et entre les épreuves du Tournoi à venir, et le bal de Noël, elle allait être un peu trop occupée pour réellement s'en préoccuper.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, son article serait très probablement prêt d'ici janvier, peut-être au début du mois de février si elle prenait un peu de retard.

Son objectif étant de toute façon d'en publier un avant la fin de l'année scolaire, donc avant le mois de juin.

Environ trois ou quatre elfes avaient accepté de parler, et c'était déjà énorme compte tenu de ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle espérait de tout cœur réussir à en convaincre d'autre, pour un jour, réussir à faire cesser ces pratiques barbares d'un autre temps.

Elle se refusait de repartir chez elle sans avoir accompli au moins une chose en faveur de son nouveau combat.

Oui, elle avait bien avancé, et même si elle ne participerait pas aux préparatifs, il y avait quant même un côté assez plaisant quant au fait de discuter du bal de Noël.

Enfin, c'était surtout dû à deux anciennes élèves, et désormais étudiantes, Angelica et Penny, qui n'avaient pas manqué de discuter de ce fameux bal avec des élèves de quatrième année issus des quatre maisons.

« Tu te souviens du bal céleste ? Avait demandé Penny à sa petite-amie.

\- Oh que oui ! C'est la première fois qu'on est sorties ensemble, avait répondu Angelica avec un air rêveur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi beau, magique et enchanteur qu'on le dit ? Demanda un des élèves. »

Angelica lui sourit alors.

« Et même plus encore...

Penny avait alors pouffé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on était gauches et mal à l'aise à l'époque... On voulait chacune inviter l'autre, mais on était trop timides et stressées pour le faire facilement.

\- Voilà un conseil que je voudrais vous donner les gosses, enchaîna Angelica. Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'un bal, c'est tout. Si vous arrivez à conclure avec la fille ou le garçon qui vous plaît, c'est super, mais si ça n'arrive pas, _ce n'est pas grave_. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous soyez avec des gens que vous appréciez, ami ou crush, et que vous vous amusiez. Ce n'est pas la soirée de votre vie, alors décompressez un peu si jamais vous êtes du genre à stresser.

\- Dit celle qui a tendance à stresser pour tout et surtout pour rien... Tu es mal placée pour donner des conseils Angelica, ironisa Penny.

\- Tu peux parler toi... T'étais dans le même état que moi ! Et tu te rappelles des magnifiques tenues que nous avaient faites André pour ce bal ?

\- Oh oui, elles étaient merveilleuses, je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aille encore... Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous en refaire une autre pour ce bal-ci ?

Angelica avait haussé les épaules.

\- S'il n'est pas trop débordé, je pense que oui. Et puis, je suis sure que ce cher André Egwu saura toujours trouver du temps pour ses vieilles amies.

Le regard de plusieurs des membres de l'assistance s'était alors illuminé.

\- Vous connaissez André Egwu ? S'était exclamé l'un d'eux. Le célèbre styliste ?

\- J'ai l'honneur de le compter parmi mes amis proches, en effet. Et si vous allez lui commander une tenue pour le bal de ma part, je suis sûr qu'il vous fera un prix. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer du moins, avait dit Angelica en souriant. »

Puis, la conversation avait dévié sur qui inviter à sortir pour le bal, comment le faire, si il valait mieux inviter quelqu'un pour qui on avait le béguin ou y aller avec un ou une ami(e).

Hermione se demanda si quelqu'un allait avoir ou non l'idée de l'inviter, avant de se dire que ça n'avait en toute sincérité aucune importance.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait envie d'aller au bal avec Harry.

Mais bon, aucune chance qu'il l'invite, pas vrai ?

 _§§§§_

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione ressortit d'une séance d'essayage, en compagnie d'André, d'Angelica et de Penny, et elle était assez satisfaite de sa robe pour le bal, pour être honnête.

Jamais elle n'avait porté quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Elle ne savait toujours pas avec qui elle irait au bal, elle ne savait même pas si elle irait avec quelqu'un _tout court_ en réalité, mais ça lui était égal très honnêtement.

Elle pouvait toujours y aller seule, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Aussi, quand Harry vint la voir dans la journée pour lui parler, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il allait lui demander.

C'était juste après le cours de potions, et quelques heures avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal (qui était toujours enseigné par Remus Lupin), et Hermione était actuellement à la bibliothèque, en train de relire les notes qu'elle avait prises durant les quelques entretiens qu'elle avait déjà menés.

Et ce qu'elle lisait l'effarait.

Reposant ses notes devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Sa tâche était colossale et démesurée, et elle avait la terrible impression qu'elle ne s'en sortirait _jamais_.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, en un sens, ce n'était pas la difficulté de changer la mentalité des sorciers, mais celle des elfes de maison eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient _habitués_ depuis leur plus jeune âge à être traités comme des esclaves, et personne ne leur avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient le droit d'être libres, et chaque tentative de rébellion (si du moins il y en avait jamais eu) était à chaque fois punie soit par le maître de l'elfe, soit par ce dernier lui-même qui s'y sentait _obligé_.

Comment allaient-ils faire, eux, sorciers jeunes et inexpérimentés, pour briser une situation injuste qui existait depuis sans doute des milliers d'années ?

Il n'y arriveraient pas.

Pas tout seuls en tout cas.

Si elle arrivait à sensibiliser quelque peu la société sorcière quant à la question du sort des elfes de maison et des autres créatures magiques avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle aurait déjà en parti gagné.

La voix d'Harry la tira de ses sombres réflexions.

« Hermione ? »

Elle releva la tête, et sourit à son ami.

Ce dernier avait vraiment été un soutien inébranlable pour elle ces derniers temps, qui avaient été assez difficiles, entre ses recherches et les examens, elle avait été plutôt occupée.

Heureusement pour elle, à cause du tournois des trois sorciers, il n'y aurait pas de tournois de Quidditch cette année, de ce fait, Harry était plus disponible pour l'aider.

En pensant à l'enfer que ce serait de mener tout ça de front l'année suivante, avec les BUSE en plus à préparer, elle faillit éclater de rire nerveusement, avant de se reprendre.

Elle saurait gérer ça, elle avait vu pire après tout.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait réussi à rattraper deux ans d'études en à peine un an.

Elle y arriverait.

Mais oui, sans Harry à ses côtés, elle aurait très certainement eu du mal à tenir, et elle se serait sûrement effondrée.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'épauler, mais de leur petit groupe, il devait très probablement être (avec Luna) celui qui comprenait le mieux ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

Et qui la soutenait le plus, de toute évidence, tout comme elle l'avait elle-même fait quand elle avait découvert que Sirius Black était innocent.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision d'améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison et de tout les autres être maltraités ou dénigrés par la société sorcière, elle et Harry étaient inséparables, et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, enfin, encore plus qu'avant.

Elle ne le voyait encore que comme un ami quelques mois plus tôt, mais maintenant pour elle, il représentait bien plus.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé quand elle pensait être tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter, Hermione n'aurait pas su le dire.

Est-ce que ça avait commencé au cours des deux mois de vacance d'été chez les Weasley ?

Ou plus tard, après ce fameux jour dans la Salle sur Demande, quand elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à propos des injustices du monde magique ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait quand elle avait commencé à le comprendre.

Ainsi, un jour, il était venu la voir dans la Salle sur Demande, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réussit à obtenir d'une des vieilles elfes de maison travaillant désormais aux cuisines de l'école (les sorciers ne connaissaient-ils donc pas le terme de _retraite_ ?) qu'elle passe un entretien avec Hermione pour parler de la manière dont son ancienne famille Sang-Pur la traitait quand elle travaillait encore chez eux.

Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment-là, en le voyant ainsi, fier et tout heureux à l'idée de l'avoir aidée à avancer un peu dans sa quête, Hermione avait subitement eu envie de l'embrasser.

Ça lui était venu comme ça.

D'un seul coup.

Sans prévenir.

Ce n'était pas forcément la première fois qu'elle y pensait, mais c'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle en avait vraiment envie.

Elle n'en avait rien fait, bien sûr.

Hermione avait gardé ses sentiments naissants pour elle, et, alors que les semaines passaient, elle se surprit à regarder discrètement Harry, et plus elle le faisait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle en était vraiment amoureuse.

Maintenant qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, ça lui apparaissait presque comme une évidence désormais.

Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, à la gare de King's Cross, un lien particulier s'était instauré entre eux, dû à leurs situations similaires, celle d'avoir été exclue de la communauté sorcière pendant si longtemps, une amitié différente de celle qu'ils partageaient avec les autres, et qui pour Hermione s'était changée en quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Elle s'était déjà sentie étrange avec lui avant cela, à plusieurs reprises, notamment quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, à l'époque où ils avaient arrêté Pettigrow ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas compris, à l'époque, ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais maintenant, elle savait.

Du côté d'Harry, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

Le jour où Hermione lui avait parlé de son projet, et où la flamme de détermination s'était allumée dans ses yeux, était très certainement le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Où il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas juste une simple amie pour lui, ni même seulement sa meilleure amie.

Ce n'est que le soir même, en analysant ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant ces quelques secondes étranges où il l'avait admirée, alors qu'elle parlait avec passion de ce qu'elle comptait faire pour améliorer la société sorcière, et qu'il n'avait pas su sur le coup mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il avait réussi à comprendre la vérité.

 _Oh,_ s'était _-_ ildit _, je crois que j'avais envie de l'embrasser._

 _Par Merlin..._

 _Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione..._

Ça avait été étrange, au début du moins.

Il avait déjà eu quelques béguins avant cela, mais rien de vraiment sérieux.

Rien de _durable_.

Désormais, cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'il avait mit des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait, et il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau.

Autant tenter sa chance, non ?

« Oh, salut Harry. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer son stress et sa panique grandissante.

Angelica Robin avait _raison_ , ce n'était qu'un simple bal, rien de vraiment extraordinaire ou de primordial, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Après tout, même si elle disait non, ça n'allait pas briser leur amitié, pas vrai ?

Mais... et si elle avait déjà quelqu'un et que...

 _Bon sang, calme-toi_.

\- Je voulais savoir... est-ce que tu as déjà un ou une partenaire avec qui te rendre au bal de Noël ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Hum... non, je n'ai encore invité personne, et personne ne m'a invitée non plus... Pourquoi ?

L'expression d'Harry se détendit immédiatement.

\- Bien, bien... Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi au bal ? »

La jeune sorcière cligna à quelques reprises des yeux, interloquée.

Attendez...

Harry Potter lui demandait d'aller au bal avec lui ?

De _sortir avec lui_?

Lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, _le Garçon qui a survécu_ , lui demandait _à elle_ de venir avec lui au bal ?

C'était... complètement insensé.

« Dis-moi Harry... est-ce que tu as déjà posé la question à d'autres personnes avant moi ?

Harry se figea, stupéfait.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de comprendre.

\- Attend un peu... Tu penses que tu es _un second choix_ pour moi ?

D'après son expression, oui, elle le pensait clairement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras, avant de sourire, amusé.

\- Hermione, écoute... Tu es la première personne que j'ai pensé à inviter. Quand on a commencé à nous parler de ce fameux bal, je me suis immédiatement dit que c'était avec toi que je voulais y aller.

La sorcière cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux à plusieurs reprises, de nouveau surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en doutes ?

\- Hé bien, je ne sais pas... Sans doute parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de m'inviter au bal.

Oh, il y avait bien Viktor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, qui aurait peut-être pu le lui demander, c'est vrai, mais il ne lui avait pas posé la question.

Contrairement à Harry.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione, et je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre j'aurais pu vouloir y aller. Tu me plais, avoua-t-il finalement, se jetant à l'eau pour la première fois, et si jamais c'est réciproque, ça me plairait beaucoup d'y aller avec toi.

Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le début.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Donc c'était vrai, Harry avait vraiment _envie_ de sortir avec elle.

Pour de vrai.

Mais... pourquoi elle ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le Survivant la regarda alors comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout simplement _absurde_.

\- Tu es brillante, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu me comprends mieux que personne, tu me soutiens quand j'en ai besoin, tu es drôle, et tu es incroyablement jolie aussi. Tu as besoin que je continue d'énumérer tes qualités ou ça te suffit ?

\- Alors dans ce cas-là... La réponse est oui Harry, j'adorerai aller au bal avec toi. »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« J'en suis heureux. »

Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi radieux qu'à cet instant précis.

 _§§§§_

La tenue qu'André lui avait confectionnée était vraiment sublime, Hermione devait bien le reconnaître.

Ils étaient le soir même du bal de Noël, et Hermione était à la fois effrayée et excitée.

Après s'être préparée, Hermione avait reçut de nombreux compliments de la part d'Angelica, Penny et André.

D'après eux, elle était véritablement magnifique, encore plus belle que d'ordinaire.

Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais ils étaient ses amis, alors ça devait être vrai.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, en direction de la salle de bal, elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes face à tant de beauté.

Le château était toujours splendide, quelles que soient les occasions, mais en ce jour, les organisateurs s'étaient réellement surpassés.

Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi splendide, d'aussi... _magique_ , tout simplement.

La jeune fille prit le temps d'admirer les décors, en se disant que décidément, non, jamais elle ne se lasserait de la magie et de ses merveilles.

Par Merlin, qu'elle était heureuse de faire partie de cet univers !

 _§§§§_

Lorsqu'Harry Potter aperçut sa cavalière pour la première fois de la soirée, il se figea lui aussi.

De surprise, d'admiration aussi.

Elle était tout bonnement _superbe_.

Enfin, à dire vrai, il n'était pas réellement surpris par ça.

Hermione était déjà très jolie en temps normal, mais la tenue d'André, ainsi que son maquillage et sa coiffure, l'avaient vraiment sublimée.

« Tu es magnifique... se contenta-t-il de murmurer, à cours de mots.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, un léger rosissement colorant ses joues.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle avec amusement avant de le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »

Oui, en effet, la salle de bal était véritablement superbe, et Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, constatant que les trois champions de tournoi venaient eux aussi d'arriver, prêts à ouvrir leur bal.

Alors que le bal se lançait, Hermione aperçut rapidement Hagrid avec Mme Maxime, Penny et Angelica, Neville et Ginny, ainsi que Sirius et Remus.

Tous dansaient déjà, et ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir.

C'était une bien belle soirée, pensa-t-elle, même si Harry n'était pas un très bon danseur, non pas qu'elle soit très douée elle-même non plus, ce qui provoqua quelques fous rires entre eux deux pendant qu'ils dansaient.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de danser aussi mal, murmura Harry entre deux ricanements.

Hermione riait de bon cœur également.

\- Ça va, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça. »

Ils avaient chacun marché sur les pieds de l'autre au moins une fois depuis le début du bal, et ça les faisait franchement rire.

Il faut dire que la danse n'était pas trop leur truc non plus, même si, plus la soirée s'avançait, moins ils étaient gauches.

Après avoir dansé pendant au moins une ou deux heures, à bout de souffle, les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir, après s'être pris des rafraîchissements.

Le visage d'Hermione rayonnait, et Harry avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas dû qu'à la danse.

D'ailleurs, elle avait cet air ravi sur le visage avant même que le bal ne commence.

« On dirait que tu as quelque chose à dire Hermione... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh ? Non, rien du tout... Rien de vraiment intéressant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hé bien... fit la sorcière, hésitante. Mon article sur le traitement injuste et abusif des elfes de maison est presque prêt, et je pense être capable de le proposer à Xenophilius Lovegood pour début janvier, annonça-t-elle, victorieuse.

Un immense sourire dévora alors le visage du Survivant.

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! »

Ils passèrent alors l'heure suivante à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient une fois l'article publié, et des répercussions potentielles de celui-ci sur la société sorcière, si jamais il y en avait.

Au loin, dansant ensemble, Angelica et Penny les observaient avec attendrissement.

« Ah, les amours adolescentes... C'est tellement mignon et touchant, fit Angelica.

\- J'ai l'impression de nous revoir à l'époque, renchérit Penny. Nous étions toutes les deux aussi timides qu'eux.

\- En effet... D'ailleurs je me souviens que ce jour-là, je n'avais même pas osé t'embrasser. J'avais peur que ce soit mal pris.

\- Moi de même... Les choses ont bien changé depuis ce jour-là...

\- Oh... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser du coup ? Demanda Angelica avec malice.

Penny leva les yeux en souriant.

\- As-tu même _besoin_ de me poser la question ?

L'ancienne Serdaigle se mit alors à sourire avant de commencer à l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis, elle jeta un rapide regard vers le couple qui discutait toujours.

\- Et si on leur donnait un coup de main ? »

 _§§§§_

Harry et Hermione discutaient toujours quand ils sentirent quelque chose s'agiter au dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent la tête.

C'était du gui.

Ils tournèrent la tête de concert, ce qui leur permit de voir Angelica Robin, sa baguette magique à la main qu'elle agitait encore, et qui leur souriait à pleine dents.

Ils purent lire alors sur ses lèvres : _les traditions c'est important_.

Ils se mirent d'un seul coup à rire, profondément amusés par son approche _absolument pas_ subtile.

Ce qui ne les empêcha pourtant pas de céder à l'impulsion qui les dévorait déjà tout deux depuis quelques minutes, et de s'embrasser passionnément pour la première fois.

« Ne me remerciez pas surtout... marmonna Angelica avec une fausse mauvaise humeur, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. »

Pour la faire taire, Penny se décida à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry continuaient eux-même de s'embrasser.

Leurs éclats de rire se perdirent dans l'immense brouhaha qu'était devenu le bal de Noël.

 _§§§§_

Depuis le bal, en un sens, rien n'avait réellement changé.

Harry et Hermione étaient tout aussi proches qu'avant, peut-être même un peu plus, la seule différence étant qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble désormais.

Ils étaient le 20 janvier, et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines environ que l'article d'Hermione était paru dans le Chicaneur.

Et... ça n'avait fait réagir personne.

Le Chicaneur était assez peu lu d'ordinaire à vrai dire, et l'article d'une sorcière obscure sur un sujet tout aussi obscur et peu exploité n'avait que peu provoqué l'intérêt des lecteurs potentiels du père de Luna.

Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde surprise.

Déçue, ça oui, elle l'était, elle ne le nierait pas.

Mais elle s'y attendait un peu.

Aussi, quand Harry et les autres vinrent la réconforter, elle mit très vite les choses au clair.

« Je ne suis pas naïve, vous savez... Je me doute bien que je n'allais pas non plus faire déplacer les foules pour la cause des elfes de maison... Et je sais pertinemment que quelqu'un comme, disons, Narcissa Malfoy ne va pas aller lire l'article et d'un seul coup se rendre compte que ce qu'elle fait est abominable... Je sais que la prise de conscience, s'il y en a une, prendra du temps à se faire. »

Quelques mois avaient passé, et vers la fin du mois de juin, le tournoi des trois sorciers s'était finalement achevé par la victoire de Cédric Diggory, pour la plus grande fierté de Poudlard et celle de son père, et ce jour-là, Hermione apparut plus lumineuse que jamais.

Ce qui apparemment était curieusement dû au bocal qu'elle portait dans ses mains, dans lequel se trouvait un cafard.

Et, en ce dernier jours de cours, alors que s'apprêtait à débuter le banquet de fin d'année, les amis d'Hermione la regardaient avec une certaine circonspection.

Harry fut le premier (et le seul) à se lancer.

« Hum... Hermione, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec... ce truc ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit de plus belle alors qu'elle regardait son petit-ami.

\- Comme vous le savez tous déjà, fit-elle, mon article paru dans le Chicaneur n'a pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'émules... Et n'a pas eu une très grande audience non plus. Ces derniers mois, j'ai continué mes recherches, et j'ai pas mal avancé, et je suis plutôt contente de moi.

Mais je ne suis pas naïve, si je continue de publier dans le Chicaneur, je n'aurai absolument aucune audience, sans vouloir offenser ton père et son journal Luna... Alors je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour réussir à être lue pour de bon.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir réussir avec... ce cafard ?

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Yep. Vous connaissez Rita Skeeter, pas vrai ?

\- La journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Demanda Ginny. Qui a publié pas mal d'articles pendant le tournoi ? Hé bien, oui, quel rapport ?

\- Elle est ici, avec nous !

Quelques secondes passèrent, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Luna finisse par s'allumer d'une lueur de compréhension.

\- Oh... C'est une animagus, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Une animagus non déclarée plus précisément. Ce qui explique comment elle a fait pour espionner ceux sur qui elle a écrit pendant le tournoi.

\- Comment tu as compris que c'était elle ? Et comment tu as fait pour la capturer ? L'interrogea Ron.

La née-moldue haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai simplement trouvé étrange le fait que, comme par hasard, il y ait toujours un cafard à proximité des champions du tournoi juste avant qu'un article sur leur vie personnel ne paraisse... Et j'ai fini par faire le lien. Quant à sa capture, ça a été un jeu d'enfant, elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper sans révéler qui elle était.

\- Que comptes-tu faire d'elle ? Demanda Neville. La dénoncer ?

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Oh non, ce serait injuste de lui faire perdre son emploi pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que cela... Encore que les champions pourraient porter plainte contre elle pour espionnage, ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui sait... Non, j'ai trouvé bien mieux. Je vais lui demander d'intervenir pour moi auprès du directeur de la Gazette pour qu'il accepte de publier mon article, et les prochains à venir. Ça ne me semble pas cher payé pour garder son secret, je trouve...

\- Je trouve aussi, marmonna Harry, qui exécrait Rita Skeeter au moins autant que tout le monde.

\- Bref, j'espère que de cette manière, j'arriverai à être enfin entendue, et que je ne hurlerai plus inutilement dans le vide sans que personne n'en ai rien à foutre.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant, avant de lui prendre la main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Je suis sûr que tu arriveras Hermione. Je crois en toi, ici, on croit tous en toi, d'accord ? Tu vas y arriver, et enfin te faire entendre.

Hermione se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Je l'espère Harry... Je l'espère vraiment. »

 _A suivre..._


	10. Epilogue : Notre vie

Épilogue : Notre vie.

 **ND'A** **Voici le dernier chapitre ! En revanche, je n'en ai pas fini complètement avec cette histoire, puisque je compte publier un OS UA inspiré par cette fic sur mon compte perso.**

Une fois que l'article d'Hermione fut publié dans la Gazette du sorcier, les choses commencèrent enfin à changer et à bouger, un peu du moins.

Aucun mouvement populaire ou collectif en faveur des elfes de maison ne se mit en place, en réalité, ce fut plutôt le contraire, en un sens.

Le journal reçut durant les jours qui suivirent la publication de l'article au moins une bonne dizaine de lettres incendiaires venant de membres de familles Sang-Pur arguant que les elfes de maison n'étaient que de simples esclaves, des êtres inférieurs, et qu'ils méritaient leur sort, et que la Gazette n'avait pas à se mêler de leur mode de vie.

Surtout, d'après eux, si l'article venait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Hermione Granger...

Et d'autres arguments tout aussi nauséabonds dont la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de se rappeler.

Certaines choses n'avaient définitivement pas changé dans la société sorcière, de toute évidence.

Malheureusement, se dit Hermione en le constatant.

Celle-ci avait eu envie de vomir en voyant cela.

Tout ses efforts, tout ces mois de travail, de recherche, d'enquête, réduits à néant par des gens qui n'y connaissaient rien, et qui voulaient seulement préserver leur petit confort et leur mode de pensée archaïque.

En dehors de cela, Hermione avait plutôt bien réagit.

Ce qu'elle voulait, en premier lieu, c'était provoquer une réaction, que son combat ne reste pas dans une espèce d'indifférence silencieuse avant de finalement tomber complètement tomber dans l'oubli.

Elle estimait avoir réussi.

Elle avait écrit un mot dans la Gazette, peu de temps après, en préambule de son prochain article, qui était au sujet des loups-garou cette fois.

 _Je ne prétends pas être la sauveuse des elfes de maison, ou des sombrals, ou des créatures magiques en tout genre, ou des parias du monde magique, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre._

 _Je ne pense pas être une héroïne, ni une fauteuse de trouble, contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser._

 _Tout ce que je veux, à ma petite échelle, c'est essayer de changer les choses, d'améliorer le monde, si je le peux_.

 _Je suis_ _juste_ _une sorcière née-moldue qui a finit par comprendre que les gens comme elle n'étaient pas bien considérés dans le monde sorcier, et également qu'il y avait des gens bien moins lotis qu'elle._

 _Oui, mes mots vous ont choqué pour certains, scandalisé,_ _énervé, ils vont ont mis en colère._

 _T_ _ant mieux._

 _C'est exactement ce que je voulais._

 _Vous faire réagir._

 _Vous faire voir ce que vous refusiez de voir, volontairement ou non._

 _Vous faire comprendre_ _que les choses ne sont jamais réellement_ _aussi_ _simples_ _qu'elles semblent l'être_ _._

 _Vous faire voir la vérité, pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais dire : « je_ _ne savais pas. »_

 _J_ _e voulais vous bousculer, déchiqueter vos certitudes en mille morceaux._

 _Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi._

 _Mais ce que je sais, ce que j'aurai au moins essayé._

 _Et je sais que j'ai arrêté de hurler dans le vide._

 _Je sais que je suis écoutée désormais._

 _Et jamais je n'arrêterai de hurler, vous pouvez me croire._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire._

 _Je l'espère, en tout cas._

 _Hermione Granger._

 _§§§§_

Hermione n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout changer à elle toute seule.

Mais, alors qu'elle continuait son travail à la Gazette, la jeune fille commença à recevoir des messages de soutien, peu au début, mais par la suite, ils commencèrent à être de plus en plus nombreux.

Venant de gens qui croyaient en elle, qui croyaient en son combat, et en ce qu'elle écrivait.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Cela lui montrait bien qu'elle n'écrivait pas pour rien, et même mieux, qu'elle ne se _battait_ pas pour rien.

Il y avait des gens, dans le monde sorcier, qui pensaient que ce qu'elle disait était _juste_ et _vrai_.

Elle ne faisait pas tout cela en vain, non.

L'année des BUSE fut parfaitement intenable pour elle et Harry, qui durent jongler – aidés par Neville, Luna, Ginny et Ron – entre les examens et leurs différentes recherches et enquêtes, progressant lentement mais sûrement.

Oui, c'est la vérité, ils avançaient.

Difficilement, certes, mais contrairement à quelques mois plus tôt, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'impression de stagner.

Une fois les BUSE terminées, elle put enfin souffler un peu (obtenant des Optimales partout, bien évidemment), et elle utilisa à bon escient les vacances d'été pour avancer d'autant plus.

Peut-être qu'un jour, le Ministère de la Magie finirait par l'entendre...

 _§§§§_

L'année des ASPIC fut sans doute bien pire encore.

Et pourtant, Hermione, aussi douée et assidue qu'à son habitude, s'en sortit très bien pour concilier les deux, ce qui ne surprit personne.

Hermione était sincèrement heureuse désormais, ayant une cause pour laquelle elle voulait se battre et en laquelle elle croyait profondément, elle avait des amis, elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait plus peur d'elle-même, et elle se sentait à sa place, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Elle était amoureuse, aussi, et elle était aimée, vraiment aimée.

Elle n'était plus seule, non.

Elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans environ qu'elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, et depuis, alors qu'Harry était Auror, elle était elle-même entrée au Ministère de la Magie.

Oui, depuis que c'était Kingsley qui était à sa tête, il était bien plus simple de changer les choses.

Le combat était toujours aussi compliqué qu'auparavant, c'est vrai, les Sang-Pur étaient toujours autant décidés à conserver leurs privilèges, même si certains d'entre eux étaient bien moins bornés que d'autres.

Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à leur arracher quelques victoires.

Les gens de la communauté sorcière commençaient peu à peu à comprendre, et chaque lettre qui lui était adressée dans laquelle on lui expliquait qu'elle leur avait fait changer d'avis sur certaines choses la rendait terriblement heureuse.

Non, en effet...

Rien de tout cela n'était _vain_.

Et, le jour où elle avait appris qu'une loi en faveur des elfes de maison venait d'être votée _grâce à elle_ , une loi qui était son projet personnel, qu'elle portait depuis près de deux ans, elle en avait pleuré de joie, Harry à ses côtés.

« Tu as réussi mon amour, lui avait murmuré Harry à l'oreille, après tout ce temps, tout ce que tu as fait... Tu as _gagné_... Oh, par Merlin, je suis tellement _fier_ de toi. »

Hermione avait sourit.

« _Nous_ avons réussi. Ensemble. Et la partie n'est pas encore terminé. Il reste encore de nombreuses batailles à mener. »

Mais elle avait confiance en l'avenir, malgré tout.

Puis, tendrement, Harry avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et s'était mis à lui sourire.

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras... Tu y arrives toujours, après tout. Et tu es la sorcière la plus têtue et la plus brillante que je connaisse. Tout ces maudits Sang-Pur n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

A ses mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, juste avant de l'embrasser.

Oh que oui, c'était bien vrai.

Elle était parfaitement heureuse.

FIN.


End file.
